My Twin Sister can't be
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Sekedar terjemahan light novel karya Tsukasa Fushimi dengan karakter vocaloid sebagai pemain pengganti serta "sedikit [sekali]" pengubahan jalur cerita. /Len Kagamine, adik sekaligus saudara kembar Rin Kagamine tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Mereka bahkan tidak saling berbicara untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga suatu hari Len menemukan wadah DVD anak-anak yang isinya.../Rate : T /
1. Chapter 1

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**My Twin Sister Can't be...  
**

**An otaku [part 1]**

**-:Original Story:- **

**"Ore no Imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai" © Tsukasa Fushimi  
**

**English Translation : Himatsubushi [Baka-Tsuki. Org]**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

******Ditranslasi dan diubah oleh :**

******Kurone Yamikawa**

**Genre : Family  
**

**Rate : T+**

* * *

A/N : Rin di sini menggunakan versi berambut panjang agar lebih cocok dengan karakter OreImo yang diperankan. Len masih tetap dengan gaya rambut lamanya. Dan ada seorang karakter yang diganti untuk sedikit mengubah alur cerita di chapter yang akan datang. Selebihnya seperti yang author tulis di atas, karya ini hanya sekedar terjemahan yang sekaligus diubah menjadi versi vocaloid, jadi gaya penulisan author asli masih terjaga [berdasar situs web yang sebelumnya mentranslasinya menjadi bahasa inggris, karena author tak mengerti bahasa jepang sama sekali].

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika ku tiba di rumah sepulang sekolah, aku menemukan kakak perempuanku di ruang tamu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Nama gadis itu Kagamine Rin, dan dia seorang murid SMA berumur 15 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung yang dia panjangkan sejak setahun lalu, masih berhiaskan pita besar seperti telinga kelinci, memakai anting di kedua telinga, serta kukunya di manikur dengan indah. Dia selalu mengenakan _make up_ secara hati-hati, meski pun tanpa semua itu dia akan tetap tampak mengundang simpati. Aura yang dipancarkannya terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak perempuan sepertinya ─menurut penilaianku. Dia tinggi, juga memiliki lekukan yang bagus di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Jika dia juga seorang penyanyi yang bagus, dia pasti memiliki kharisma bak seorang idola. Jujur, bagiku suaranya lebih seperti _chipmunk_ saat bernyanyi.

Bukannya aku tengah memujinya setinggi langit karena dia bagian dari keluarga. Hanya saja, kakak perempuanku adalah salah satu makhluk yang memang tertempa dengan baik.

Namun, aku tak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk menggembor-gemborkan bahwa dia adalah kakak perempuanku. Tentu, setiap lelaki akan iri padaku jika mereka tahu. Aku mungkin paham betul mengapa, tetapi dari pengalaman pribadi, ini tidaklah seindah yang kau bayangkan

Jika kalian memiliki saudara perempuan sepertiku, seharusnya kalian kurang lebih paham dengan perasaanku.

Saudara perempuan bukanlah sesuatu yang 'wah!', sekurangnya untuk ku.

Lebih jelasnya, bayangkan seperti ini : di kelasmu, selalu ada beragam kelompok teman, bukan? Ambil yang paling populer sebagai contoh. Sekumpulan laki-laki yang keren dan cerdas serta gadis yang sangat manis.

Sekarang, di antara mereka ada seorang gadis yang setingkat lebih tinggi, bahkan lebih sempurna di kelompok tersebut.

Gadis yang pasti kalian ragu hanya untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Gadis penghuni dunia lain yang bahkan mungkin tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kalian. Dialah apa yang mungkin disebut sebagai "Gadis di tingkatan yang berbeda". Kebanyakan lelaki akan merasa tak nyaman di dekatnya, meskipun gadis itu terlihat ramah. Itulah apa yang juga kurasakan.

Sekarang, bayangkan gadis seperti itu berada di dalam keluargamu. Tentu jarak di antara kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial.

Sekarang kalian paham betapa tidak nyamannya perasaanku. Ini tidak seindah luarnya, bukan?

"Aku pulang."

Ku sapa dia sebagai bentuk kepatuhanku pada peraturan di rumah ini. Jangankan memberikan respon, sedikit pun dia tidak menunjukkan rasa peduli.

Rin masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menenggelamkan diri jauh dalam empuknya sofa. Menyilangkan kedua kaki berbalut rok pendek_._ Dia tertawa pada ponsel di genggamannya. Terlihat puas.

Senyumnya saat itu tentu manis, tapi tak kan pernah dialamatkan padaku.

"Oh? Kau bercanda! Yang benar saja? Idiot sekali."

"Ya ya. Aku memang seorang idiot untuk mencoba berbicara padamu."

Menggerutu pada diriku sendiri, ku buka pintu kulkas lebar-lebar. Meraih sekotak teh, ku tuang isinya ke dalam gelas dan ku teguk habis. Fyuh. Ku beristirahat sejenak sebelum pergi.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera ganti baju dan keluar"

Ini sudah sore. Memang kemana dia ingin pergi bermain?

"Terserah, bukan urusanku."Ku bergumam menaiki tangga.

Namaku Len Kagamine. Anak SMA berumur 15 tahun. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya kakak sementara umur kami tidak bertaut jauh? Sederhana saja. Kami kembar, namun keberuntungan lebih berpihak padanya. Sesuai tradisi, lahir terlebih dahulu menyandang status sebagai adik bukan? itulah mengapa.

Sedikit aneh rasanya jika bercerita tentang diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apapun dan tanpa hobi menarik. Tentu saja aku masih mendengarkan musik-musik populer dan membaca sebagian manga juga buku, tetapi tidak sampai di titik yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai hobi.

Sepulang sekolah, ku biasanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan di kota bersama teman-teman, membaca manga di rumah atau sekedar menonton televisi.

Yah, ku juga terkadang belajar.

Bukankah murid SMA umumnya seperti itu? kalian mungkin menyebutnya gaya hidup aman namun membosankan, tetapi penting menurutku menjadi normal seperti itu.

Menjadi normal berarti berperan harmonis dengan lainnya serta bersikap realistis.

Bertingkah aman berarti lebih sedikit ancaman bahaya.

Untungnya, peringkatku tidak terlalu buruk dengan ini semua. Jika setiap sesuatunya berlanjut seperti ini, kelak aku mungkin bisa memasuki universitas yang layak. Sedangkan untuk apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya… yah, ku bisa memikirkannya ketika menikmati empat tahun kehidupanku di universitas.

Mereka yang terburu-buru, adalah mereka yang tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan sesuai impian mereka ketika melalui jalan itu. Mengejar impian… terdengar bagus, tetapi, itu berarti kalian tidak ingin menjadi 'normal' lagi. Akan lebih banyak resiko dan juga tak mungkin aman. Setidaknya untukku, itu bukan jalan yang ku tempuh.

Yah, aku sudah lama melupakan tentang impian masa kecilku, tetapi jika ku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Kehidupan biasa, tenang dan bebas masalah bisa di anggap sebagai salah satunya.

Rumahku terdiri dua tingkat. Semua anggota keluarga termasuk kedua orangtua, kakak dan diriku sendiri, jumlah keseluruhan penghuninya empat orang.

Keluarga kelas menengah. Tidak ada yang lebih dari kata 'biasa'.

Kamar ku dan kakak berada di lantai atas. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian biasa di kamarku, ku beristirahat sejenak kemudian kembali menuruni tangga.

Itu karena aku ingin menggunakan toilet sebelum ku mulai belajar. Omong-omong, pintu depan berada di sebelah kanan, tepat di depan tangga, dan sebelah kiri adalah pintu menuju ruang tamu.

Lalu…

"Ah!"

Baru saja ku menuruni tangga, ku menabrak kakakku yang telah memakai pakaian kesehariannya. Area ini memang titik mati dari dua sisi, jadi benturan fisik antar penghuni memang sering terjadi.

"_Dugh"_ kami terantuk dengan pundak kiriku menghantam dada Rin. Daya hempasnya tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup untuk membuat tas yang dia bawa lepas dari genggaman dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya di lantai.

"Ah!"

"Oh maaf"

Aku secara reflek meminta maaf dan menjulurkan tangan untuk membantunya memunguti barang-barang yang tercecer, seperti kosmetik dan lainnya, tetapi…

"_Plak!_" Rin menyadari tingkahku, dia singkirkan tanganku dengan tamparan.

"Ap-?!" pekikku mengerjap.

Ku buka mataku kemudian dan terbelalak, betapa tajam menusuk tatapan gadis ini.

Ini yang keluar dari mulut kakak ku.

"Biarkan saja. Jangan sentuh apapun." kata-kata itu dingin seperti es.

Ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dia kumpulkan sendiri setiap ceceran isi tasnya.

Oh, betapa tidak senangnya dia. Apa ini? Dia tidak ingin aku menyentuh barang-barangnya?

Seberapa benci kah dirimu pada adikmu sendiri?

Ku perhatikan kakak ku yang kembali melanjutkan urusannya tanpa ekspresi.

"_..." _ku diam memperhatikan sikapnya yang masa bodoh padaku.

Seketika itu, sebuah atmosfir tak mengenakkan memenuhi ruang depan.

Kakak ku berpaling, buru-buru mengenakan sepatu jinjitnya dan mendesis, "…aku pergi," seolah habis memenuhi tugas memuakkan. Kemudian menutup pintu dengan membantingnya sekeras mungkin.

Yah, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, seperti inilah hubungan kami.

Aku sendiri tak terlalu marah besar, sejak aku tidak memikirkan gadis itu layaknya saudaraku lagi.

Jika aku hanya memposisikan dia seperti halnya sekedar teman sekelasku di sekolah yang melakukan hal serupa, jadi lebih dari mudah untuk memaafkannya.

Teruskan saja dan tertawai aku karena menjadi adik laki-laki mu yang pengecut jika kau mau. Aku tak peduli.

Heh! Yah, bukan berarti hidupku akan terusik hanya karena ku tak bisa bercengkerama dengan baik pada kakak ku.

"Ya sejak kapan memangnya keadaan kami menjadi seperti ini?" Meski ada saatnya ketika dia tak seperti itu, ku pikir…

Oh yah. Ini membuatku sedikit sebal, tapi terserah. Aku kan kembali ke urusanku semula.

Memenuhi panggilan alam, mencuci tangan kemudian meluncur di sofa ruang tamu. Ku ambil sebuah majalah di sekitarku dan kusilangkan kakiku, sementara punggungku berbaring nyaman.

Hey, bukankah aku seharusnya memulai belajar?

Berbaring dan sekedar membuka-buka setiap gambar dari manga pertarungan yang kuambil kemudian membuatku merasa lebih kosong dan semakin kosong. Naluri ku memperingatkanku bahwa tidak seharusnya ku melakukan hal seperti ini, tetapi kemalasan yang menghantui melawan balik itu semua.

Ah lupakan. Ku tidak merasa ingin belajar.

Kemalasan seperti ini pasti menjadi wabah umum bagi para pelajar.

Berdiri menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat seperti anjing terguyur seember air, membuka pintu dan menelusuri ruang depan. Ku temukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hmm…?"

Benda ini berada di sudut ruangan pintu masuk, di belakang rak sepatu. Aku tak memperhatikan sebelumnya, tetapi di antara rak sepatu dan dinding, sesuatu berukuran tipis dan putih seperti kotak disk, menyembul keluar.

Sudah tak terelakkan lagi, tanganku menjulur meraihnya. Sementara otakku berpikir keras mencari sebab dan alasan masuk akal untuk menunda waktu belajar ─Meskipun mengambil benda ini seharusnya hanya menyita detik-detik waktu ku untuk sekejab saja.

Tetapi hasilnya tidaklah sesuai perkiraan. Fakta, karena benda ini, belajar menjadi prioritas kedua untuk beberapa saat.

Saat aku mengeluarkannya dari belakang rak sepatu,

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Aku meraung liar. Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena benda ini adalah salah satu hal yang seharusnya tidak berada di rumah ini sama sekali.

Ini, Uhm, yah… apa ini?

Aku menggantungnya dengan jari-jari tanganku seperti membawa popok bayi, dan mengamatinya dari segala sudut, tetapi aku tak bisa mengenali pasti apa ini.

Wadah kepingan DVD, sudah pasti. Ini adalah salah satu wadah yang umum kau jumpai di toko rental video.

Oh, bahkan di sini tertulis DVD. Tetapi isinya masih belum ku tahu.

Saat itu juga, ku pasti terlihat linglung total.

Di bagian depan terdapat ilustrasi, gadis kecil dengan mata berukuran keterlaluan jauh dari normal, hampir memenuhi setiap sudut.

Seorang gadis kecil menggemaskan sekitar kelas 5 atau 6 SD.

"Mata dan rambutnya pink,"

Gumamku pelan. Mengernyit mengamati layaknya seorang detektif tengah memeriksa barang bukti.

Ini mungkin sekedar gambar yang di buat dari kumpulan warna, sebab seluruh bagian di penuhi titik-titik pink dan putih.

Yah, terserah. Masalah yang lebih besar adalah,

"Apa-apaan dengan pakaian anak ini?!"

Maksudku, gadis kecil ini bergaun dengan pakaian ngawur dan menantang. Apa yang akan kalian sebutkan, baju renang? Kain perban? Apapun yang akan membuatmu ingin berkata padanya agar mengenakan sesuatu yang layak. Kelihatannya, ada sejenis mesin pendorong roket yang muncul dari pakaian semacam perban itu sehingga membuat si gadis kecil terbang dan meninggalkan jejak garis serbuk bintang.

Dan entah bagaimana, dia seperti sedang membawa tongkat raksasa berdesain mekanik dan cukup menarik, dengan mudahnya hanya pada satu tangan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang bahkan membuat jenderal perang jaman dulu ketakutan. Berdasarkan penampilannya sudah pasti ini di gunakan untuk bertarung. Tujuan jahat untuk menjatuhkan dan meremukkan lawan dapat dengan mudah dibayangkan.

Betapa mengerikan.

Dan…

Di bagian atas kotak, apa yang semestinya menjadi judul di cetak dalam bentuk alphabet bergaya bulat.

"_Stardust Witch Meruru Limited First Edition_." barang asing macam apa ini?

Ku telah mencari semua penjelasan tentang ini, singkat kata ini adalah anime… menurut perkiraanku. Kupikir sudah cukup lama sejak ku berhenti menonton anime, jadi aku tak terlalu mengerti.

Dan mengapa barang semacam ini tergeletak di sini?

Tepat ketika pertanyaan tersebut muncul di benakku dan ku masih terduduk di depan pintu masuk dengan sesuatu semacam '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' di tangan, daun pintu mengayun terbuka.

"Aku pulang! Oh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Len? Meringkuk seperti siput ketakutan di lorong pintu masuk?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Bu. Ku hanya mencari udara segar."

Itu hampir saja! Bisa-bisa ku menjadi sorotan di lingkungan sekitar!

Tapi tak masalah. Ku telah berhasil mengatasi dan menyembunyikan benda itu bertepatan saat pintu tergerak.

Huh, tadi sungguh hampir saja.

Ku tak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, tapi ini pasti jebakan untuk ku. Jika ku terpergok bersama benda semacam ini, ku pasti akan disidang dalam rapat keluarga.

Ku bisa membayangkan Rin melihatku layaknya sampah.

Ibu, sembari menenteng keranjang belanja menatapku yang berada dalam posisi aneh dengan kasihan.

"Ku dengar dari ibu-ibu tetangga bahwa bimbingan mental yang di tujukan untuk pelajar sedang populer akhir-akhir ini."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Aku waras sempurna. Uhh ya, ku hanya belajar terlalu lama hari ini, kau tahu?"

"Bohong. Bagaimana bisa kau belajar terlalu lama hingga kau begitu stress?"

Betapa kejamnya orang tua ku. Mengapa kau tak bisa mempercayai anakmu lagi?

"Tentu bisa. Ibu tahu peringkatku tak terlalu buruk."

"Tetapi itu karena Kaito _kun_, bukan? Kenapa kamu begitu bangga jika yang menjadi tutormu adalah teman masa kecilmu yang pintar? Kamu tak pernah belajar sendiri."

"Sial."

Semua itu benar sekali, jadi aku tak bisa membalas. Selain itu, barusan ku telah membaca sebuah manga hingga lima menit berlalu.

Aku merangkak di lantai seperti ulat sembari menyembunyikan '_Stardust Witch Meruru'_ di balik kaos ketika kabur dari pandangannya. Ibu ku kembali berkata padaku,

"Len, aku tidak keberatan, tetapi kau harus memiliki kesadaran untuk berhenti membuka buku porno di depan ruang pintu masuk."

Jawaban yang sangat mendekati kenyataan, tapi tetap salah. Inilah salah satu hal dari ibuku yang mengagumkan, untuk bisa menduga begitu banyak hanya dari sekedar perilaku ku yang aneh. Pengalamannya ketika membersihkan kamarku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan mengungkap koleksi rahasia ku tidaklah sia-sia.

Tetapi, apa yang ku sembunyikan sekarang lebih serius dari semua itu, dalam artian yang sama.

"Hah"

Ku keluarkan benda tadi dari balik perutku, dan ku angkat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku dengan tangan kanan. Ku lap keringat di dahiku menggunakan punggung tangan kiri, misi terselesaikan. Ku sudah terbiasa berpose semacam ini. Kan ku coba untuk tak berkata kenapa, tetapi kalian sebagai bocah-bocah-lelaki-sekolahan-dan-waras pasti tahu apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"…dan akhirnya aku membawa benda ini bersamaku,"

Gumamku ketika melirik sekilas pada kotak '_Stardust Witch Meruru'_.

Oh yah, ini tak terelakkan ketika situasinya seperti tadi. Sebab ku tengah mencari alasan untuk tidak belajar, dan itu juga benar bahwa aku sangat penasaran oleh "objek terlarang" ini.

Aku akan menunda sesi belajar untuk ujian yang akan datang demi isu-isu serius dan meneliti benda ini.

Kamarku seluas enam kali alas _tatami _termasuk sebuah ranjang, meja, sebuah rak buku lengkap dengan buku-buku tulis dan manga di dalamnya, serta sebuah lemari.

Karpet ku berwarna kuning kehijauan dan kelambu jendela ku berwarna biru. Di dinding terdapat kalender bergaya jepang yang didapat ibuku dari keorganisasian warga sekitar, dan tak ada poster.

Satu-satunya benda lain yang ku miliki adalah sebuah kotak peti pribadi. Ku tak memiliki komputer, televisi atau video game.

Lihat? Aku cukup sederhana. Ini adalah prinsipku untuk hidup senormal mungkin dan ruangan ini cocok dengan seleraku.

Omong-omong, aku hampir menyerah untuk mencoba menyembunyikan buku-buku porno ku, jadi mereka ku tampung di kotak kardus di kolong kasur. Dan ku memohon pada ibu agar tidak merogoh tempat itu saat ia membersihkan kamar. Tak ada jaminan bahwa ibu ku akan mengindahkan permintaanku, dan bahkan jika selama ini dia secara rutin mengecek apakah ada yang terbaru di antara koleksiku setiap hari, tak mungkin aku akan tahu.

Yah, jadi ku sengaja melupakan tentang itu. Demi mempertahankan kenyamanan diriku sendiri.

Satu-satunya antisipasi yang ku miliki sampai sekarang ini adalah mencoba berperilaku bijak, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jangan sampai aku terpergok dan disidang dalam rapat keluarga.

…sungguh, di mana orang-orang yang tak memiliki kamar pribadi menyembunyikan barang semacam ini?

Ku hanya bisa berharap untuk bisa melupakan tentang semua itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sebagai rencana pertahanan yang paling memungkinkan. Ku pasti terlalu di manja, untuk sampai khawatir akan hal kecil, seperti tak bisa mengunci pintu kamarku. karena kenyataannya pintu kamarku memang tidak memiliki fasilitas bernama 'lubang kunci' di gagang pintunya.

Berkelana jauh ke dalam alam pikiran hanya memakan beberapa detik ku di alam nyata.

Ku duduk di ranjang dan melemaskan kaki. Ku raih wadah DVD yang ku geletakkan di sampingku sejenak sebelumnya dengan satu tangan, lalu membuat pose berpikir dengan tangan yang lain.

"Semakin ku melihatnya, semakin jelas bahwa kotak ini sama sekali tak cocok dengan ruanganku."

Di bawah bias cahaya, senyuman _Stardust Witch_ berkilau-kilau. Ini cukup mengerikan menyadari bahwa dia tengah tersenyum sementara menggenggam senjata pemusnah masal.

"Hmm."

Dan yah, benda ini, milik siapa ini?

Ku bayangkan setiap wajah anggota keluarga Kagamine satu per satu, tetapi seperti yang ku duga, ku tak bisa menemukan pemilik yang cocok untuk '_Stardust Witch Meruru_'.

Tentu, ku juga tak ingat apa anime ini pernah di tayangkan di ruang keluarga.

(Saat itu, ku bahkan tak tahu jika komputer bisa di gunakan untuk memutar DVD)

Jadi apa artinya ini? mengapa ini ada di sini?

Sementara ku lanjut membayangkan, ku buka kotak ini…

"AP-?!"

Ku menerima kejutan lain yang lebih mencengangkan ketimbang saat menemukan wadah DVD anime ini.

Singkat kata, di dalam kotak DVD tak terdapat disk '_Stardust Witch Meruru_'. Sebagai gantinya, ada disk lain di sana.

…yah hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Sama saat ku kelelahan sehabis mendengarkan CD yang ku putar, lalu tak ku masukkan ke kotak aslinya, bahkan terkadang mengacaknya satu sama lain.

Kemudian ku bingung saat mencari CD yang kuinginkan.

Pemiliknya pasti juga orang yang malas seperti itu dan telah menempatkan CD lain ke dalam kotak DVD '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' ini.

Yah, ku paham. Itulah yang terjadi.

Tapi, tapi, yah…

Mengapa judul CD ini, di antara koleksi yang mungkin dia miliki, harus 'Mari kita bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' yang menjadi pilihan, siapa yang menghasut siapa untuk melakukan apa?

Dan apa-apaan dengan R-18 yang begitu menggoda dan tak seharusnya tertera di sini?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Len!"

Nafasku terasa berat sementara bulir-bulir keringat terkumpul di dahiku.

Ini serius. Sumpah serius. Apa yang serius? Saat ketika ku berpapasan dengan ibu beberapa saat lalu.

Bila dia mengetahui isi kotak ini, ku kan berani sumpah bunuh diri saat itu juga. Benarkah ini adalah jebakan yang di pastikan aku akan terjerumus ke dalamnya? Ku tak paham benda semacam ini, tetapi insting ku telah menyalakan tanda bahaya. Lalu aura kegelapan apa ini yang muncul dari judulnya? Seumpama benda ini tak memiliki peringatan R-18 yang menggoda, ku masih paham betul dari judul yang tertulis. Ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil diperbolehkan untuk ku miliki.

"Len, apa kau sedang belajar rutin?"

"Aaaaaaaagh!?"

Ku berteriak seolah dunia telah berakhir sembari menggulung diri dan bersembunyi di balik selimut ranjangku.

Ku melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. Ibuku yang barusan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, terlihat terkejut akan tingkah gila yang ditunjukkan oleh anak lelakinya.

"Maaf, apa ini waktu yang tidak tepat?"

"Oh jangan terlalu dipusingkan bu, ku hanya mengetes kemampuan vocal ku. Selain itu, bisakah ibu mengetuk pintu?"

"Ya, ibu minta maaf. Ibu akan segera membiasakannya mulai sekarang."

Dengan ekspresi yang tampak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan, ibuku menutup pintu.

Sial. Ku berhasil menyembunyikan benda ini, namun ku juga telah membuat kesalahpahaman yang sangat buruk.

Ku benar-benar mendapat kesialan hari ini. ini dan itu, semua kesalahan akibat benda ini.

Masih di balik selimut, ku pandangi kaset DVD yang misterius.

"Sial!"

Jika semua terlanjur seperti ini, ku harus mendapatkan jawaban akan siapa pemilik asli benda ini, apa pun resikonya.

Ku membuat permohonan seperti "setengah menyalahkan orang lain" Malahan aku menjadi semakin linglung.

Maksudku tentang pemilik DVD ini. Fakta bahwa di dalam wadah DVD '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' mengandung sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan. 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!'

Jika perkiraanku benar, maka orang yang seharusnya memilki barang ini, memiliki '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' sekaligus dengan 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!'

Dan dengan menerka dari kenyataan bahwa benda ini berada di tempat seperti belakang rak sepatu di rumah kami, kemungkinan besar bahwa pemilik benda ini adalah kakak perempuanku, ibuku, ayahku, atau aku…

Tentu saja, orang luar selain anggota keluarga yang keluar masuk rumah ini juga terhitung. jadi ku tak bisa sepenuhnya mengabaikan teori 'penjahat dari luar'.

Tetapi siapa yang sengaja meletakkan 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' di dalam wadah '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' dan meletakkannya di belakang rak sepatu? Ku tak bisa membayangkan siapa pelakunya sama sekali.

"Ugh."

Selain itu, ku pikir 'teori penjahat dari luar' adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu, jadi ku mulai dengan berpikir di bawah kepastian bahwa salah satu anggota keluargaku adalah penjahatnya.

Kakak perempuanku, ibu, ayah dan aku… meyakini penjahatnya adalah salah satu dari mereka, siapa kiranya dianggap paling mencurigakan? Siapa di dalam keluarga ini yang sangat mungkin memiliki barang semacam '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' dan 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!'?

"Sialnya itu aku. Dan itulah masalahnya."

Tentu saja, sungguh itu bukan aku. Itu hanya dugaan untuk siapa orang yang paling mungkin di keluarga ini memilikinya. Yah, ini sangat cukup membuatku sedih meski hanya sekedar memikirkannya.

Sudahlah, ini bukan milikku. Sejak ku tak lagi tertarik akan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan anime. Yah, masih ada beberapa teman sekelas yang membahas hal semacam itu, tapi ku tak terlalu peduli pada mereka.

Tapi pemikiran semacam ini mungkin juga sama seperti semua anggota keluargaku yang lain.

Tertuju pada dugaan pasti, ku menunduk menggengam kepala dan menerawang.

Namun, perhatikan sekali lagi. Tak mungkin ibu. Ayah pun adalah orang yang pasti berasal dari jaman batu jadi dia tak mungkin menggunakan pemutar DVD… dan wajah kaku ala yakuza miliknya menonton dan menikmati anime? Mustahil. Kemudian kakak perempuanku adalah… orang pertama yang harus ku bebaskan dari tuduhan. Dia mungkin pernah menonton anime sekitar 5 tahun lalu, tapi kurasa dia menonton program drama populer dan musik saja akhir-akhir ini.

DVD anime anak-anak tentu bukan hobi Rin.

Ku tak pernah bisa membayangkannya membeli dan menonton beberapa DVD '_Stardust Witch Meruru_'. Sekedar membahas 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding, karena itu Rin. Dia adalah gadis SMA yang trendi jadi sekarang dia pasti sedang berada di perjalanan menuju restoran untuk menghadiri acara kumpul-kumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Ku tak paham sama sekali."

Jalur pikirku membentur jalan buntu. Seperti yang tadi kujabarkan, ku pikir tak satu pun penjahatnya dari keluargaku, tetapi jika aku menuduh pihak luar maka akan ada banyak orang yang tertuduh untuk ku hitung.

Oke. Ini kacau. Ku bahkan tak terlihat memiliki bakat sebagai seorang detektif.

Lalu bagaimana, apa yang perlu kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang karena begitu melelahkan?

Tidak, setelah ku pikir dua kali, ini masih mengusikku. Ku pasti akan menemukan penjahatnya.

Ku terkejut pada diriku sendiri saat ini, pada beberapa waktu lalu aku masih benar-benar santai. Biasanya ku akan menyerah dalam pencarian dan tidur siang hingga waktu makan malam. Dan jika ku melakukannya, hari-hari penuh damai mungkin tetap berlanjut.

Tapi itu tak terjadi. Sejak aku, dengan kemauanku sendiri, memutuskan untuk tidak mengakhiri pencarian masalah ini. Tentu ku tak menyangka hingga jadi seperti ini, namun ku harus memutuskan nasibku sendiri dengan melakukannya.

Mengenai persoalan ini, ku akan melangkah di atas ranjau berkelas super besar…

x-x-x

Makan malam di rumahku di mulai pukul tujuh malam tepat. Itu karena ayah sampai di rumah sekitar pukul tersebut. Jika ku tak pergi ke ruang makan pada pukul itu, makan malamku akan hilang tak peduli apapun alasannya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang seperempat. Sembari menggaruk kepalaku, ku tinggalkan kamarku dan menuruni tangga… namun ku berhenti melangkah. Itu karena, dalam jarak pandangku, ku tertuju pada figur Rin di depan ruang pintu masuk.

Oh, dia sudah pulang.

Coba pikirkan, jam malamnya masih tertera pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit. Entah itu terlalu awal atau telat adalah pertanyaan lain ─tetapi dia tampak mematuhinya.

Omong-omong, hari ini Rin mengenakan kaos hitam putih, dengan sesuatu seperti paduan boxer hitam dan rok. Aku tak benar-benar paham tetapi, Ces- apapun itulah mereknya. Jika seseorang berkata dia adalah fashion model, siapa pun akan percaya.

…sial, betapa manisnya dirimu.

Tapi, ku tak mau berada terlalu dekat pada kakak yang mudah merasa jijik sepertinya.

Sejak dia terlihat membenciku, lebih baik memang menjaga jarak darinya. Beragam pendapat tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kami saudara atau bukan.

Entah bagaimana kami sepakat dengan hal ini.

Jadi yah, ku tunggu Rin untuk masuk ke ruang makan dari pertengahan tangga.

"Huh?"

Namun dia tampak sedikit aneh. jika dia membuka pintu, di sana lah ruang tamu, tapi dia tidak pergi kesana malah masih berdiri di sekitar ruang pintu masuk.

…apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!

Sebab ini konyol untuk tetap berada di sini, ku putuskan untuk menuruni tangga.

Ku berdiri di depan pintu menuju ruang tamu dan ku letakkan genggamanku pada knob.

"…"

Ku melirik kebelakang sedikit.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

"Huh?"

Dia memandangiku dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

…Sial. Mengapa aku mencoba berbicara padanya, jika ku tahu hal semacam ini bakal terjadi?

Apa aku idiot?

"Heh, bukan apa-apa."

Ku jentikkan lidahku dan ku putar knob pintu kuat-kuat.

Di atas meja makan malam, kare dan sup miso telah di siapkan. Ruangan ini, di mana keluarga kami berkumpul untuk makan malam, adalah kombinasi dapur, ruang makan dan ruang tamu, jadi tak ada sekat penghalang sehingga cukup lapang.

Kakak dan aku duduk sejajar di kursi kami, ayah dan ibu duduk di seberang kami.

Di televisi, penyiar berita sedang membacakan tentang bagaimana kegiatan perdagangan ekspor impor antar negri dan berita penting lainnya.

Ayahku dengan tenang meminum kuah miso. Dia berpakaian dalam pakaian tradisional jepang setelah mandi, jadi, atmosfir berat yang di pancarkannya semakin berlipat-lipat dan membuatnya semakin mirip dengan yakuza. Meski dari sudut pandang yang sebenarnya adalah dia bekerja untuk kepolisian.

Di sisi lain, ibuku duduk di sampingnya sembari menggigit manisan. Dia benar-benar tampak bagai istri rumahan. Dia tak sedikitpun mirip Rin.

Kakakku terdiam. Dia biasanya bersikap dingin kepada kami, anggota keluarga. Dari melihatnya memakan makananannya tanpa sepatah kata, ku bisa memastikan perkataanku bahwa dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Khususnya tatapan tajam dan hal lainnya.

Omong-omong, orang-orang sering berkata kalau aku memiliki atmosfir yang sama dengan ibu. Bagiku, itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan sebagai lelaki.

Meja makan malam kami seperti ini, tampak sangat biasa dan nyaman.

Tentu, ku sedang memakan kare ku sembari memperkirakan kesempatan untuk menjalankan aksi yang telah kurencanakan.

Sebuah rencana untuk menemukan pemilik asli DVD tersebut.

…yah kusebut ini rencana, meski sebenarnya ini tak terlalu rumit. Malah cukup blak-blakan dan sederhana.

Apa yang ku maksud adalah, sejak berpikir dan memberi tuduhan sendirian tak akan membawaku kemana-mana, kan ku coba untuk membicarakan persoalanku dengan berpura-pura gugup. Dan di sinilah situasi yang sempurna untuk melakukannya.

Setelah ku sesap beberapa kerang kecil di kuah miso, ku bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ku tujukan khusus pada siapa pun.

"Hey, ku akan pergi ke toko setelah makan, adakah kalian memesan sesuatu?"

"Oh, kalau begitu bawakan Ibu _Haagen Dazs_ terbaru, yang edisi musiman terbatas."

"Baik."

Berbasa basi sejenak terlebih dulu dengan ibuku, ku mulai seranganku.

"Omong-omong, salah satu temanku sekarang benar-benar menyukai anime untuk perempuan. Jika ingatanku benar, judulnya Stardust apalah…"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Yang pertama kali bereaksi pada isyaratku adalah Ibu. Mustahil…

"Yah, dia hanya menyarankan itu padaku, katanya itu sangat menarik. Jadi mungkin aku akan menontonnya untuk sekali."

"Oh tidak! itu apa yang mereka sebut peng-otaku-an, benar? Seperti ditayangkan di televisi… kamu jangan sampai menjadi seperti mereka, oke? Benar, Ayah?"

Ibuku bertanya pada Ayah. Dia merespon datar,

"Ya, kau tak perlu sengaja membawa pengaruh buruk pada dirimu sendiri."

Hmm, jadi Ayah punya pandangan semacam ini pada hal seperti itu. mereka tak tahu banyak tentang otaku, tetapi secara umum mereka tak memiliki penilaian baik pada mereka. orang seperti ku sih tak terlalu peduli hobi apa yang di miliki orang lain, karena itu bukan masalahku.

Karena tak ada gunanya harus berdebat dengan kedua orang tua ku di sini, ku hanya asal memberi respon "ya.".

Mereka mengatakan pemikiran mereka secara terbuka dan ayahku sudah tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan sejak awal. Ayah tak mungkin memiliki DVD yang mana beliau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya.

Jadi dengan mengurangi satu persatu, orang yang ku curigai tinggal…

Ku diam-diam melirik pada Rin di sebelahku.

"…"

Rin tengah menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, seolah dia sedang menggunakan setiap jengkal otot tubuhnya, sampai-sampai sumpit di tangannya bergeming. Uhh apa? kau bercanda, bukan?!

"Rin?"

Ibu ku memanggil namanya dengan halus begitu kakak ku bertingkah aneh.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Dia berdiri dan segera keluar ruangan, kelihatannya tengah mengamuk.

Dia membanting pintu yang dilewatinya dan menghentak kaki saat menaiki tangga.

Semua orang dibuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"E-Entahlah."

Ku memberi respon setengah acuh pada ibu ku yang tampak kikuk. Sejujurnya, ku tak tahu apa yang juga ku lakukan.

Untuk apa dia marah? Bagian mana dari percakapan ini yang telah membuatnya marah? Apakah dia penjahatnya dan dia menyadari isyarat-isyaratku? maka ini menjadi semakin aneh.

Jika dia bertingkah normal, dia tak kan tampak begitu gusar dan membuatku memperhatikannya. Apa yang salah? Ku tak mengerti sama sekali, Rin.

"Huh."

Namun perilakunya tidaklah normal. Ku bisa menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa dia merespon pada isyarat yang ku berikan.

Tentu, ku masih belum yakin ini cukup untuk membuktikan dia sebagai pelakunya. Ku hanya mencurigai seseorang di antara keluargaku bertanggung jawab penuh untuk ini… maksudku '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' itu adalah…

Apakah itu… kakak perempuanku?

"Ibu, nanti panggil Rin turun."

Suara berat Ayah yang merasa tersinggung bergema di ruang makan. Oh bagus. Dia dalam masalah. Bukan tanggung jawab ku untuk itu.

Jika aku meyakini DVD itu milik Rin, maka akan banyak hal yang tentu menjadi masuk akal.

Dia pasti telah menjatuhkan benda ini sore tadi saat dia menabrakku. Benda itu, yang mana sebelumnya berada di dalam tasnya, ku temukan terselip di antara rak sepatu dan tembok ketika terlempar.

Dan Rin menyadari dia kehilangan benda tersebut setibanya di tujuan.

Itu mengapa dia terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu di depan ruang pintu masuk sebelum makan malam.

Jika ku menambahkan itu, dugaan ku bahwa dia meletakkan isi yang salah ke dalam wadah DVD itu benar, seharusnya dia tengah membawa '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' dan bukan 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!'.

…yah sudahlah, ku tak bisa membayangkan keperluan macam apa yang membuatnya harus membawa benda semacam itu. ku pikir dia sedang mengikuti kencan bersama, tetapi seseorang tidak membawa DVD anime pada acara semacam itu. jadi, ku sangat yakin dia ingin menemui seorang teman.

"Hmm."

Ku tak paham ini semua. ku masih tak bisa percaya ada hubungan antara Rin dan anime anak-anak. Lihat! ini Rin yang kita bicarakan. Ini mustahil. Sesuatu pasti salah. Ku membuat teori 'Rin adalah penjahatnya', namun tetap ku sama sekali belum yakin untuk itu.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamku, ku tinggalkan ruang makan. Ku pergi ke ruanganku untuk mengambil dompet lalu sengaja berbicara keras-keras di depan kamarku.

"Baik, ku harus pergi ke toko!"

…huh, ku tak memiliki bakat sebagai seorang actor. Siapa peduli. Ku tahu ku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Selebihnya, ini hanya sekedar tipuan murahan yang akan membuatku cukup terkejut jika sampai kakak benar-benar terjerat olehnya.

Mengetukkan kaki ku di lantai keras-keras, ku menuruni tangga dan menutup pintu dengan sebuah bunyi 'Brak!' yang nyaring.

Meninggalkan rumah, ku ambil jalur menuju toko. Namun bukannya toko yang ku hampiri, melainkan ku berjalan memutar menuju jalan yang mengarah ke pintu belakang rumahku.

Apa yang ku rencanakan? Yah, ku menempatkan diriku sendiri di posisi penjahat itu. jika Rin adalah penjahatnya maka dia pasti menyadari bahwa sekarang akulah yang mengambil barangnya.

Kemudian, jika aku Rin, apa yang akan ku lakukan?

Solusi terbaik adalah mengambil kembali barang itu sebelum aku mengetahui dan kemudian bersikeras tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Hanya itulah pilihannya..

Rin tadi tampak bertingkah aneh. Dia tak terlihat tenang. jika begitu, dia mungkin kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai mencari barangnya. Jadi ku pasang jebakan sederhana, meski pun kemungkinan bahwa dia akan terjerat olehnya itu kecil.

"Yah… tetap saja ini tak kan berhasil, kan?"

Ku berbisik pada diriku ketika masuk menyelinap melalui pintu belakang, dan diam-diam menaiki tangga. Ku buka pintu kamarku.

"_Kreak!"_

"Hey… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…Ap-?!"

Huah?! Mustahil! Dia benar-benar di sini…

Uh, seberapa terkejutnya kah dirimu?

Rin, berdiri di kedua tangan dan kakinya di tengah kamarku, menatap balik padaku dengan wajah membiru, pucat total.

Dia seperti ketakutan. Meski begitu, dia masih menatapku seperti sampah dan itu menusuk jantungku.

"… ku berkata, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…bukan urusanmu."

Dengan pantat menghadap padaku, dia berkata dengan nada seolah dia ingin menggigitku. Mungkin karena kegugupannya, dia tersenggal-senggal.

"…tentu itu urusanku. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seseorang menerobos kamarmu dan menggeledah?"

Dan di antara semua tempat, kau mencari di antara koleksi buku-buku porno yang ku sembunyikan.

Dengan kemarahan yang ku tahan, ku berkata dingin padanya.

"…"

Rin diam berpaling. Apakah karena marah sehingga pipinya tampak merah menyala? Dia kemudian berdiri perlahan dan berjalan kearahku tanpa sepatah kata.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Tak sudi. Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Enyah dari jalanku!"

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau sedang mencari ini."

Diam-diam aku merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukan kakak perempuanku ketika dia mengambil jarak satu langkah menjauh. Tetap, ku masih menunjukkan wadah DVD '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' yang tersembunyi di balik kaosku. Reaksi Rin benar-benar dramatis.

"Itu…?!"

"ups."

Dia melayangkan tangannya dengan wajah kesetanan, mengantisipasi hal ini, aku menghindar.

Melempar ekspresi tenang yang kubuat-buat, ku tutup kembali wadah DVD yang sekilas ku buka dengan tanganku.

"Heh… jadi selama ini memang milikmu."

"…tentu bukan!"

Dia berkata dengan suara tinggi penuh frustasi. Hey, apa yang kau ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan perilaku yang kau tunjukkan.

"Oh, jadi ini bukan milikmu? Yah, aku mengambilnya sore ini di ruang pintu masuk, ku pikir kau menjatuhkannya ketika menabrakku"

"Tentu saja tidak… itu bukan milikku. Ke-kenapa ku harus menonton anime… anak-anak… semacam itu? tak mungkin aku melakukannya… bukan?"

Kelihatannya dia takkan mau mengakuinya. Ini akan berlangsung lama.

"jika kau tidak sedang mencarinya, lalu untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Yah… itu…!"

"itu? apa?"

Ku pancing dia agar tetap berbicara, tetapi dia kembali diam.

"…"

Pundaknya berguncang karena frustasi lalu dia menunduk.

Kelihatannya Rin merasa sangat terlecehkan akibat pertanyaanku.

Yah, ini pasti terasa seperti di tuduh memiliki sebuah buku porno oleh seseorang yang kau benci. Itu pasti sangat menyebalkan dan memalukan hingga kau merasa ingin bunuh diri.

"…"

Dia diam menatapku dengan penuh kebencian yang sangat, seperti tengah berhadapan pada seseorang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

…sial kenapa ku harus di lihat oleh kakakku sendiri dengan kebencian semacam itu?

Ini sial. Ini menjadi benar-benar konyol. Ku tak terlalu peduli tentangnya. Mengapa ku harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku sendiri tak nyaman? Oh baiklah, aku berhenti.

"Nih."

Ku sodorkan begitu saja wadah DVD tersebut ke dada kakakku. Rin tetap memasang ekpresi penuh benci dan menatap ke arahku.

"Itu penting buatmu, bukan? aku memberikannya, jadi ambil."

"Ku bilang itu bukan mili-"

"Kalau begitu buang itu untukku."

"Ha?"

Dia memandang wajahku seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu?'.

Untuk apa wajah itu? Aku sedang tidak mencoba bersenang-senang dengan mempermainkan kakakku. ku hanya ingin tahu siapa pemilik DVD tersebut, dan itu sudah terselesaikan. Ku tak bisa melanjutkan ini selamanya. Tentu ku tak kan mengatakan semua ini terang-terangan. Melainkan , ku berbicara menggunakan kalimat yang melintas di pikiranku.

"Maaf, mungkin aku hanya salah paham. Ku sangat mengerti itu bukan milikmu. Ku tak tahu milik siapa itu, namun ku tak membutuhkannya, jadi sekalian meminta maaf, ku ingin kamu untuk mengenyahkannya. Maukah kamu membuangnya jauh-jauh untukku?"

Setelah ku jelaskan semua alasanku, akhirnya Rin berbicara.

"Yah… baiklah…"

Lalu menerima wadah DVD tersebut. Ku menghindar dari jalannya dan membuka pintu, Rin meninggalkan kamarku. Aku melangkah masuk.

"Fyuh."

Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama aku tak berbicara sebanyak ini dengan kakakku?

Huah, aku sangat lelah. Ku merosot ke tempat tidur, lalu memandangi langit-langit.

Saat itulah ku mendengar suara kakak, yang ku kira telah pergi.

"Hey…"

"Ha?"

Oh, dia masih di sini. Menyusahkan saja. Pergilah.

Ku menatapnya, dan dia menatapku malu-malu. Betapa ekspresi yang patut di puji. salah satu yang biasanya tak dia tunjukkan padaku. Uhh… apa? ada apa? ku tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dan menanyainya. "Apa?"

"Kau pikir ini salah… bukan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Yah… hanya pertanyaan perumpamaan tapi, kau tahu… jika aku punya… benda semacam itu… kau pikir itu salah… ku bertanya…"

…ha.

"Tak sepenuhnya. Ku tak berpikir itu salah."

Ku jentikkan lidahku dalam hati dan menjawabnya. Ku ingin mengeluarkannya dari kamarku selekas mungkin dan jika jawabanku tidak demikian dia pasti akan mengamuk.

Ya ampun, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ingin mengajakku berkelahi?

Ku balas dengan sikap yang tak terlalu melukai harga dirimu karena semua kekacauan ini adalah kau penyebabnya sejak awal. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk marah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku.

"…kau benar-benar berpikir demikian? sungguh?"

"Ya. Terserah hobi macam apa yang mungkin kau miliki, ku tak akan merendahkanmu."

… karena itu bukan urusanku.

"Sungguh? Pasti?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Ku berkata sungguh. Yakin padaku."

Ku tak benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku, tetapi kelihatannya Rin puas dengan kata-kataku.

"Begitu… Hmm…"

Dia mengangguk beberapa kali lalu memeluk erat '_Stardust Witch Meruru_' dan kabur. Entah mengapa pemandangan ini membuatku merasa ternostalgia. Ku merasa sesuatu semacam ini juga terjadi di masa lalu. Meski ku sudah melupakannya.

"Setidaknya tutup pintunya, bisakah kau?"

Ku mengeluh lalu ambruk ke tempat tidur.

x-x-x

Dan untuk dua hari, tak ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari biasanya kembali terjadi. Rin dan aku kembali seperti biasa. Tak ada percakapan, kontak mata, dan menjaga jarak seperti orang asing. Jika aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik mengenai kakak, ku tak mencoba melakukan apapun tentang itu. ku pikir sejenak lalu segera ku lupakan.

Yah. Sedikit yang membuatku tertarik adalah mengapa kakak memiliki benda semacam itu.

Namun tetap, ku tak berniat menggali rahasia kakakku. itu hanya mengundang lebih banyak masalah.

Tapi…

Suatu malam…

Ku sedang tidur nyenyak, hingga ku merasa sengatan perih di pipiku.

"Whoa!?"

Itu bagus untuk membangunkan orang. Sepertinya pipiku baru saja di tampar.

Apa? perampok?! Ku buka mataku dengan terkejut.

"!"

Terang. Sepertinya lampu di kamarku menyala. Ku merasa sesuatu yang berat di perutku, tapi ku merasa tidak terikat. Pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah untuk perampok…

Uhh Hey!

"Hey kau!"

Mengenali si penyerang, ku buka mataku lebar-lebar karena takjub. Jantungku berdebar akibat serangan malam tiba-tiba.

"…jangan berisik."

Penyerang itu sebenarnya Rin dalam piyamanya. Dia berada di atasku seperti sedang mencegahku ketika ku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Wajah kakak tanpa _make up_ tepat berada dekat dengan wajahku.

"Hey, kau! Apa yang kau-"

"Ku bilang jangan berisik! Kau kira pukul berapa sekarang ini?"

Ku suarakan keluhanku ketika Rin mengancamku lirih.

Kau pikir pukul berapa ini sekarang?! seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian!

Selain itu… aku di tempat tidurku, tengah malam, dengan kakakku menunggangi perutku, menatap wajahku dengan jarak beberapa inci. Apa-apaan situasi ini? ini mungkin tampak seperti adegan dari komedi cinta, namun jantungku hampir meledak, dalam artian yang sebaliknya.

"Uhh… turun dari tempat tidur adalah awal yang bagus,"

Ku berkata padanya, mencoba untuk mengatur napasku. Kakakku melakukan apa yang ku katakan, tampaknya dengan ekspresi jijik.

Tentu jika tadi wanita lain, ku kan merasa tak nyaman (dengan alasan lain lebih dari sekedar terkejut). Namun ini kakakku, dia hanya berat. Tak peduli betapa cantik dia terlihat, ku tak bisa menghitungnya sebagai sekedar seorang perempuan.

Semua kakak dan adik akan setuju tentang ini.

"Heh…"

Ku ketukkan jemari di pelipisku dan bertanya seraya melenguh,

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"…ku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu, jadi kemari."

Kenapa kau marah? Seharusnya aku karena akulah yang tiba-tiba di tampar pipinya. Tapi, masih saja ku perlakukan dia dengan wajar. Bukankah aku orang yang baik?

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku? di tengah malam begini?"

"ya."

"Aku sangat ngantuk kau tahu, bisakah kita melakukannya besok?"

Ku mengatakannya dengan rasa tak suka, namun Rin tak mau menganggukkan kepala untuk setuju.

Bahkan dia malah memberiku ekspresi semacam 'Apa kau bodoh?'.

"Tidak mungkin besok. Ini harus sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"…pokoknya harus."

Baiklah. Dia tak mau mengatakannya kenapa dan dia tak mengubah pendiriannya sama sekali. Sebarapa egois kah gadis ini?

Ku ingin mengacuhkan pembicaraan gila ini dan kembali tidur, namun sial sekali mataku terlanjur terbuka lebar. Ku jawab dia meski pun itu melelahkan.

"…lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

"…kamarku."

Dengan tatapan seperti dia telah menemukan pelaku pembunuh orang tuanya, dia menarik kerah bajuku.

Aku menyerah memberi perlawanan dan terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Aku hanya perlu pergi saja, bukan? ya ampun."

Oh apa ini, sungguh.

Kamar kakakku berada tepat di sebelah pintu kamarku. Musim semi terakhir ketika kami memasuki SMP, ayah memberinya kamar itu. itu adalah kamar bergaya jepang yang jarang digunakan lalu diubah menjadi gaya barat dan ku tak pernah masuk ke dalam sebelumnya.

Ku pikir aku tak kan pernah melakukannya suatu hari nanti, namun di antara semua kesempatan, ku tak mengira aku akan diundang masuk ke dalamnya saat tengah malam begini. Namun, ku bisa menganggap hal ini terjadi di pagi hari, karena ku masih berpikir ini adalah gurauan atau semacamnya.

"Kau bisa masuk…"

"Ok…"

Di pandu Rin, ku melangkah masuk kamar kakakku untuk pertama kali. Ku tak punya perasaan khusus apapun, tapi aroma manis aneh yang tercium ini... ah abaikan.

Hmm… ini lebih besar dari kamarku.

Sekitar delapan kali luas alas _tatami,_ dengan tempat tidur, lemari, meja, rak buku, cermin, rak CD dan beragam perabot lain.

Interiornya tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku, kecuali lebih banyak warna merah.

Tetapi perbedaan mencoloknya adalah terdapat meja komputer.

Itu cocok sekali dengan sosok Rin, bukan seorang individualis, melainkan sangat modern.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Aku tak memperhatikan apapun."

Tak bisa di percaya. Kau menuntunku kemari dan kau berkata seperti itu?

Rin duduk di tempat tidur lalu menuding lantai.

"Duduk."

Kau berkata seolah itu biasa, tapi kak, posisi ini seperti hakim dan kriminal di meja hijau.

"Hey, setidaknya beri aku alas duduk."

"…"

Dengan bersungut sangat jijik, dia lemparkan sebuah alas duduk berbentuk kucing.

Aku begitu senang meletakkan wajah si kucing di bawah pantatku dan mendudukinya.

Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tampak benci kalau aku menyentuh sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Apa ia pikir aku menyebarkan kuman atau semacamnya? Apa semua gadis seumurannya juga demikian? oh, kejamnya.

"Lalu…?"

Aku mendongak. Rin kembali tampak simpang siur dan tersipu bingung. Lalu setelah satu napas panjang, dia berbicara lirih-lirih.

"Aku punya…"

"Apa?"

Kau bicara terlalu lirih. Ku tak bisa mendengarmu. Setelah ku bertanya, ekspresinya berubah semakin tersipu malu.

"Seperti yang ku bilang, ku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku konsultasikan denganmu."

Oh, itu adalah kalimat yang sangat tak terduga. Ku pikir ku salah dengar, ku tanya sekali lagi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi tentang kehidupanku."

"…"

Untuk waktu yang lama, ku terkejut dan terdiam, berkedip entah berapa kali.

Karena, yah, kau tahu… ini kakakku. dia membenciku seperti semacam kotoran serangga. Dan apa yang dia tanyakan padaku? Dia ingin berkonsultasi padaku tentang kehidupannya? Wow. Ini pasti mimpi. Setelah ini, ku tak akan terkejut meski Godzilla datang dan menyerang kota.

Dengan tenggorokan mati mengering, ku coba untuk berbicara.

"Konsultasi tentang kehidupanmu? Kau berkonsultasi padaku?"

"Ya."

Rin mengangguk jelas sekali. Hey Hey… kau serius?

"Kau berkata padaku terakhir kali."

"Apa."

"Bahwa tidaklah salah untukku memiliki benda-benda semacam itu…"

Dia tidak berbicara terlalu jelas. Sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa.

"Benda semacam itu… maksudmu barang yang ku minta padamu untuk membuangnya?"

"Ya."

Kenapa topik itu kembali muncul sekarang?

Merasa aneh, ku jawab "Ya, memang… lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan… merendahkanku…?"

Apa sungguh tidak apa-apa bagiku berkata padanya? Ku mulai menerawang.

Ku berkata pada kakakku yang masih menatapku curiga.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang apa yang sudah ku ucapkan. Ku berkata tak kan pernah merendahkanmu."

Ku tak peduli sedikitpun pada hobimu, sungguh. Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk memastikan hal ini?

"Ya-yakin. Sungguh-sungguh?"

"Yakin, sungguh, pasti, benar, tentu."

"Ku tak kan memaafkanmu jika itu bohong."

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

Ya ampun, beri aku waktu istirahat. Apa ini?

Ku mulai merasa lelah. Sementara Rin terlihat telah memutuskan sesuatu dan berdiri berjalan menuju rak buku.

…Huh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Di sampingku yang masih bertanya-tanya, Rin menarik salah satu rak buku. Ku terkejut bagaimana dengan mudahnya rak itu di geser, namun setelah ku lihat untuk kedua kali, ku menyadari semua isi rak itu telah di keluarkan dan kini bertumpuk di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan hilangnya salah satu rak buku yang memenuhi dinding, sebuah ruang besar terbuka.

"H-hey, apa yang kau lakukan…?"

Rin tak menjawab pertanyaanku namun mendorong rak buku yang lain, yang masih terdapat beberapa buku, dengan pundaknya ke dalam ruang yang terbuka.

Sedikit demi sedikit, rak buku tebal bergerak. Apa yang terlihat adalah pintu bergaya jepang yang tak cocok sama sekali dengan ruangan bergaya barat ini. ruang penyimpanan rahasia.

"Wow…"

Rin menghela napas dan berkata,

"Ketika ku memasuki masa SMP dan memperoleh kamar ini, mereka mendekorasi ulang ke gaya barat, benarkan? Ku tak tahu mengapa, namun ini sepertinya apa yang tertinggal waktu itu. ku hanya menemukannya saat akhir tahun kemarin ketika membersihkannya, kurasa…"

"Begitu…"

Ku rasa Ayah kekurangan dana waktu itu. jika rak buku itu di sana tak seorang pun akan menyadarinya…

"Jadi, konsultasi tentang kehidupanmu… adalah tentang isi di balik sana?"

Rin mengangguk. Tapi tangan yang masih di pintu enggan untuk membukanya lebih lebar.

"…"

Dengan ekspresi ragu dia menatapku.

Hingga sejauh ini, seseorang seacuh aku pasti bisa menebak apa yang ada di balik sana, bersamaan dengan alasan mengapa dia ragu.

…konsultasi tentang kehidupanmu, huh? Mengapa tanya padaku?

Tentu ku berkata ku takkan merendahkannya apapun hobi yang dia miliki namun tetap…

"Hmm…"

Ku coba membayangkan posisi Rin.

Yah, ada dua macam konsultasi tentang kehidupanmu.

Salah satu tipe yang paling umum, bertanya pada seseorang yang bisa kau hubungkan dengan masalahmu dan bisa kau percayai.

Untuk tipe ini, kau akan memikirkannya bersama dengan orang yang kau ajak bicara tentang kecemasan dan masalahmu, lalu menemukan penyelesaian.

Dan jenis yang lainnya adalah berkonsultasi pada orang yang benar-benar asing.

Pada kasus ini, kau tidak mencari nasehat yang berguna sama sekali dan hanya ingin seseorang mendengarkanmu.

Dan untuk Rin, ku tentu bukan orang yang tahu apapun tentang masalahnya dan bisa di percaya untuk itu.

Maka itu berarti…

Jika keprihatinan Rin adalah apa yang selama ini ku pikirkan, maka itu akan sulit untuk berkonsultasi pada orang lain.

Dia pasti takut akan merusak penilaian orang lain terhadapnya. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan kepada siapa dia harus berkonsultasi. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa diajaknya berkonsultasi dengan terbuka, yang tak lain adalah aku.

Seseorang yang tahu apa yang dia inginkan tentang konsultasinya dan tak peduli bagaimana dia dianggap setelahnya. Itu adalah aku.

Oke, jadi bagaimana. Setelah memahami semua situasi kakakku, ku berkata padanya, ku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan kembali tidur secepat mungkin.

"Jangan khawatir. Apapun yang muncul di sini, ku tak kan merendahakanmu, dan jika kau berkata untuk merahasiakannya, ku takkan mengatakan pada orang lain. oke?"

Mendengar niat baik yang ku utarakan melalui kata-kata, Rin kembali mengangguk dan berbicara lirih.

"…janji."

Sebelum dia membuka pintu terlarang.

*suara benda bergeser*

*Tuk*

"Ha? Sesuatu terjatuh…"

Sebelum menyadari isi yang terungkap dari balik sana, dengan cerobohnya ku ambil objek yang terjatuh.

Itu adalah wadah DVD dan…

Judulnya 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu! –_Sister Maker ver. 1.4-_"

*ahem ahem ahem ahem…!?*

Ku berdehem keras-keras.

A-Apakah ini game yang sebenarnya? Coba bayangkan ini, ini bukan sekedar anime itu saja, namun dia juga memiliki ini! ku terkejut. Pada apa? pada bungkusan erotik dengan gadis setengah telanjang yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tersipu! Lalu apa? ini ber-seri?

"Ap-Apa ini?"

"Oh itu? yah, itu adalah seri pertama di PS2, namun setelah dicolok di PC, itu menjadi seri yang sangat jauh berbeda. Klasik, tapi sedikit tua dan isinya agak 'berat', tentu saja bukan untuk pemula."

Ku tak menanyakan itu! apa maksudmu dengan pemula sejak awal? apa kau semacam professional? Kau professional, bukan? sial, ku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan. Ini jauh melampaui tingkatan kemampuanku!

Ap-apa yang terjadi di sini?

Apakah ku telah melangkah ke dunia lain? seseorang jelaskan padaku!

Serangan pertama untuk kepalaku dari judul 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' terlanjur membuatku grogi. Tapi bagi Rin, ini tak lebih dari pukulan ringan.

"…Heh."

Berkeringat deras, ku lihat dan mengintip ke dalam palung terlarang yang terbuka.

Isi rak di dalam sana cukup normal untuk sekilas. Rak itu memiliki bagian atas dan bawah serta sedikit remang.

Tapi barang yang menumpuk sangat beragam dan aneh-aneh.

Apa yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sejumlah besar wadah yang di susun di rak paling atas.

"Kotak… apa itu?"

Rin menjawab bangga sambil memberiku beberapa wadah yang ku maksud.

Sebagian besar darinya adalah seri '_Sister Maker EX'_ dan hanya beberapa daftar judul lainnya adalah seperti ini :

'_Super Step Sister' '_Mari bermain dengan hati adik-adik perempuanmu' '_Tengentoppa 12 sisters' 'Final Weapon Sister'…_ yah, kau bisa melihat gambarnya.

Ku punya banyak komentar yang ingin ku utarakan, tapi jika ku berkata sesuatu yang salah, ku pasti berakhir dalam situasi bagai di neraka. Pertama ku mulai dengan apa yang ku harap bukanlah pertanyaan yang menyinggung.

"Mengapa kotaknya… begitu besar?"

"Itu, ku tak tahu. Tapi memang seperti itu."

Dia mengungkapkan satu dari misteri-misteri di dunianya dengan gembira. Ku tak mengerti ini. aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Ku tak paham apapun, semuanya!

*glek* sementara menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbahaya yang mungkin keluar dari mulutku kapan saja, ku lirik rak paling bawah.

Di dalam sana lebih banyak lagi kotak berukuran besar yang terjejer.

Kotak-kotak itu lebih besar dari kotak game PC dan berukuran tak seragam. Beberapa bergambar gadis-gadis dan lainnya berwarna mengkilap.

"Semua itu… apa?"

"Kotak DVD untuk anime. Semua yang ada di sini adalah kotak edisi spesial."

"Kotak DVD? Kotak edisi spesial?"

Ini menyedihkan tapi ku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengulang apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ya. Seperti edisi terakhir dengan episode yang menyentuh, sebuah disk bonus, booklet spesial dan beragam hal spesial lainnya terbungkus di dalamnya. Haha! Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Maksudmu… sesuatu bernama Stardust Witch?"

"Ya."

Rin tampak agak… sangat senang.

Apakah dia begitu senang saat menampakkan koleksinya yang berharga pada seseorang yang sangat dia benci sepertiku? Ku merasa hampir rusak dan tertawa. Ini benar-benar perasaan yang tak biasa.

Selebihnya, pertanyaan ini muncul di benakku.

"Omong-omong, bukankah semua itu agak mahal?"

"Umm, yah lumayan. Yah, satu ini 41,790 yen… yang ini 55,000 yen. Dan satunya…"

"Itu keterlaluan mahal! Bagian mana dari itu yang 'lumayan'?!"

"Apakah itu berlebihan? Semua itu berharga sama seperti satu atau dua setel baju."

"Darimana uang sebanyak itu berdatangan?! Kau murid kelas satu SMA, tapi pandangan ekonomimu sudah kacau di umur 15!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ku merasa telah salah berkomentar.

Oh sial, mungkin itu benar-benar masalah yang penting. Ku mungkin tak mau mendengar jawabannya…

Seolah tak menyadari kekhawatiranku, dia dengan enteng berkata,

"Darimana? Dari bayaranku tentu saja."

"O-oh begitu."

Bayaran, he? Yah jika itu dari bayaran jadi tidak masalah…

Err, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak sama sekali!

Ku bertanya padanya dengan wajah setengah ngeri.

"Kau berkata 'bayaran'?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu? kau mendapat bayaran untuk pekerjaan macam apa?"

"Oh, tidakkah aku mengatakannya padamu? Ku bekerja sebagai model untuk majalah."

"Mo-model majalah? Seperti foto-foto telanjang di halaman muka?"

"Salah besar… telingamu membusuk atau kenapa? Ku berkata aku ini model! Aku adalah model eksklusif majalah bacaan!"

Matanya terisi penuh oleh penghinaan hingga menyakiti hatiku. Ku tak tahu perbedaan asli antara model dan model telanjang, tapi kurasa pemahamanku benar-benar salah.

Mungkin dia lelah memperhatikan tingkahku yang kebingungan dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah majalah dari rak dan melemparkannya padaku.

Itu adalah salah satu dari apa yang disebut majalah remaja. Terdapat judul yang sangat mengkilap di _background _buku dan banyak deretan kata penuh semangat berapi-api seperti "menggapai masa depan."

"…"

Membolak-balik seluruh halaman, ku lihat kakak ku yang biasa ini berada di beragam tempat. Ku tak benar-benar paham, tapi tampaknya kakakku membuat pose-pose keren dengan pakaian yang paling populer.

Wow… dia terlihat seperti model, namun ku tak pernah berpikir dia ternyata memang salah satunya.

Ku tak seharusnya benar-benar peduli tentang apa yang dia lakukan atau di mana dia melakukannya, tapi mengapa ku merasa sedikit sakit hati? Ku tak tahu mengapa, namun ku membuat beberapa komentar kotor.

"Apa-apaan dengan pose ini? Apa punggungmu sakit atau kenapa?"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Mengapa ku merasa ada sesuatu yang menakutkan di mata yang masih penuh dengan tatapan penghinaan?

Ku bahkan merasa semakin lebih buruk setelah dia memalingkan muka dariku. Segera ku coba untuk memperbaiki situasi.

"Yah… ku rasa kau tampak manis?"

Apa-apaan yang ku katakan pada kakakku? yah… itu tak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Selebihnya, bukankah ini salah satu dari majalah yang cukup terkenal? Meski ku tahu judulnya jadi… mungkinkah kau semacam seorang berkepribadian hebat atau semacamnya?"

"Hmm? Oh, semua itu kecil bagiku."

Dia tampak benar-benar menikmati jika mendapat pujian, meski dari seseorang sepertiku. Dia bahkan tak mencoba untuk menahan kebahagiaannya.

Karena suasana yang buruk telah diperbaiki, ku kembali ke topik yang tadi terpotong.

"Dan err… berapa banyak bayaran yang kau dapat?"

"Hmm… jika ingatanku benar…"

Mendengar respon kakakku, ku angkat pundakku tinggi-tinggi.

Oh ayolah… mereka memberi terlalu banyak untuk anak-anak.

"Jadi kau paham sekarang? aku bekerja menggunakan kemanisanku setiap hari adalah bagian dari profesiku."

"yah, tentu saja…"

Namun yah… pembaca majalah ini tak kan pernah membayangkan bahwa model yang keren ini sebenarnya menghabiskan pendapatannya untuk benda-benda semacam 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' atau 'Mari bersenang-senang dengan hati adik perempuanmu!'.

Selebihnya, jika fans-nya sampai mengetahuinya, mereka pasti pingsan dan ambruk.

Sementara merasakan seluruh kesengsaraan di dunia, ku mencoba untuk melihat lebih ke dalam bagian lemari.

Tetapi, Rin, bertumpu pada lututnya, merentangkan kedua tangan dan menghalangiku.

"Ku-Ku tak bisa menunjukkan padamu selebihnya malam ini."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Yah, bukannya aku ingin melihat lebih, tapi ku kira kau tak akan membiarkanku pergi sebelum ku melihat semuanya.

Rin melirik ke dalam lemarinya lalu memandangku marah.

Oh tolong berhenti melihatku seperti kau melihat sejenis sampah.

"Aku… belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu, jadi sampai di sini saja untuk sekarang."

"Ha?"

Ada apa dengannya? Apa-apaan yang sedang dia bicarakan? Dari cara bicaranya, itu membuat semuanya tampak seperti bukan apa-apa, dan di sana terselip semacam hal yang lebih mencengangkan. Oh tunggu, erm… kau memiliki 'sesuatu'? kau punya, huh?

"Barang-barang yang terletak lebih dalam di sana agak memalukan jadi… tidak."

"…begitu."

APAAAA? Benda macam apa yang bisa membuatnya merasa malu?! Barusan dia menunjukkan padaku 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu' dengan bangga. Ku terdiam karena keterkejutan yang ekstrim ketika Rin akhirnya mulai berbicara. Dia tepat di depanku, berdiri di kedua tangan dan kakinya, mendongak ke arahku.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Jawaban macam apa yang dia inginkan? Jika seseorang tahu, tolong beritahu aku sekarang!

Ku berkelit untuk mengajukan sebuah jawaban, dan Rin tampak agak cemas.

"Yah, kau tahu, seperti bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihat hobiku."

"Oh ya… bagaimana perasaanku, heh… erm… aku terkejut."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yah, kau memintaku untuk berkata lebih? Tapi kau tahu, ku hanya sangat terkejut hingga ku tak bisa menyatakan pendapat lain."

Ku coba untuk sensitif dan berkata demikian, tapi Rin menunjukkan wajah khawatir dengan alis indahnya dan berkata,

"… ini pasti salah untukku memiliki semua benda semacam itu."

"…yah, ku tak berpikir demikian."

Ini bukan masalah benar atau salah.

… jadi ku rasa ini bukan masalah tentang apa yang ingin dikonsultasikan Rin padaku.

Selain itu, ku benar-benar ingin pergi tidur dan melupakan tentang ini. mungkin dia akan membiarkanku pergi sekarang?

Sebab ku putus asa untuk ingin keluar dari kamar ini, ku beri komentar yang ku pikir kakakku pasti benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Tak peduli apapun hobi yang kau miliki, ku takkan pernah merendahkanmu. Bukankah itu bagus? Setiap orang diperbolehkan untuk memilih hobi mereka masing-masing. Selama itu tidak menyebabkan orang lain mendapat masalah, kau seharusnya bebas untuk memilih apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Selain itu, itu adalah uang yang kau peroleh sendiri. Tak seorang pun berhak mengatakan apapun tentang itu."

"Benar. Huh… kau mulai mengatakan hal-hal baik sekarang."

Syukurlah, dia puas. Bagus. Sekarang waktuku untuk pergi…

Dan pantatku baru kuangkat setengah jalan sebelum ku putuskan untuk kembali duduk.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ku tahan dan benar-benar ingin ku tanyakan sejak tadi.

Jika aku mengatakan ini adalah suatu bentuk kesalahan, aku mungkin mendapat jawaban di luar dunia ini, jadi ku berpikir untuk mencoba tidak menanyakannya, dan melupakan tentang itu, tapi oh ya, ku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

Ini seperti seseorang dari dunia lain sedang menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya sekarang, sesegera mungkin. yah tentu saja ku membayangkan sesuatu.

"Heh…"

Baiklah, ku akan menanyakannya sekarang. Aku akan melakukannya! Apa aku siap dan cukup tenang untuk menanggung jawaban yang akan datang meskipun itu mencengangkan?

"Rin, tentang apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya… ada satu hal yang ku pikir ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Ha? Kesopananmu itu sangat tak nyata."

Gadis nakal… begitukah caramu berbicara pada adikmu yang sepenuhnya menerima hobimu?

Jika dilihat dari sini, ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan cara yang paling buruk.

Fyuh… setelah ku menghela napas lega, ku bertanya padanya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau memiliki game-game hentai tentang adik perempuan semacam itu?"

"…"

Err… mengapa kau diam di sini? Akankah kau mengatakan sesuatu?

"…kau pikir mengapa aku melakukannya?"

"Ti-tidak ada ide… ku hanya membayangkan…"

Tu-tu-tu-tunggu sebentar, mengapa kau harus tersipu dan wajahmu menjadi merah jambu semua?

Mengapa kau merangkak ke arahku dengan kedua tangan dan kakimu?

Ti-ti-tidak mungkin! tolong, hentikan itu! ku tak punya ketertarikan akan hal semacam itu!

Ketakutan akan keamananku sendiri, ku perlahan mengambil langkah mundur sementara diguncang rasa ngeri.

"Mengapa kau menjauh?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak…"

"Bohong, kau memang menjauh."

"Itu karena kau… ups."

O-oh tidak… ku terpojok ke tembok. Ku tak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi.

Ku bisa saja segera kabur, tapi aku tak cukup tenang untuk bisa melakukannya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan panik. Dan sebelum ku sadari, dia sudah berada cukup dekat denganku.

"…"

Lalu, ekspresi Rin berubah menjadi serius, sepertinya dia telah memutuskan sesuatu yang penting dalam benaknya.

Tatapan serius dari kedua matanya menusuk lurus ke mataku. Aku membatu karena Rin. Ku tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. suasananya begitu tegang.

Lalu masih menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, dia menaiki aku…

Dan dia menyodokkan cetakan dari 'Mari bercinta dengan adik perempuanmu!' di depan hidungku.

"Ha?"

Ku tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi, ku tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia pun tampak tak peduli dengan reaksiku dan merubah gaya bicaranya menjadi nada tersipu-karena-hal-romantis. Dia berkata,

"Ketika kau melihat wadah ini, tidakkah kau merasa seperti… ini sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Aku tak mengerti. Sejak aku melangkah masuk ke ruangan ini, berapa kali kalimat itu muncul di kepalaku? Selebihnya dari itu, komentar terakhir Rin ini sangat-sangat tak bisa dipahami.

"Kau tahu…"

Dia memberiku tatapan kosong seolah dia sedang berpikir bahwa aku aneh karena tak paham.

"…mereka sangat manis!"

Err apa itu? komentarmu tidak beralasan kuat.

Tampangku sekarang pasti sangat kikuk.

Ku tahu ku takkan mendapat jawaban yang lebih baik dari mengulang pertanyaanku, jadi ku biarkan otakku bekerja keras untuk mencoba mencerna apa maksud kakak.

"…"

Ada dua petunjuk. Wadah yang dia pegang tepat di depan hidungku dan komentar barusan mengatakan "mereka sangat manis".

Tentu normalnya kau hanya memiliki satu jawaban, tapi bukankah itu sangat salah? Itu pasti, kan? Ku tak sepenuhnya menerima namun ku masih menanyakan padanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi maksudmu adalah… err… kau suka 'adik perempuan'? dan itu alasan mengapa kau punya banyak game tentang itu?"

"Uh huh!"

Jawaban yang benar! Dia memberiku sebuah anggukan yang begitu ceria… kenapa dia begitu bangga akan ini?

Oh, ku sangat berharap dia begitu ceria setiap waktu.

Ku membayangkan tentang hal semacam itu ketika Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski ku tak meminta.

"Mereka sangat manis kau tahu! Di dalam game _bishoujo_ biasa, pemain umumnya adalah laki-laki jadi mereka di panggil dengan beragam sebutan. Mereka memanggilmu dengan cara yang spesial, seperti '_onii-chan' 'onii' 'aniki' 'anikun' _dan cara-cara lain yang cocok dengan tipe gadisnya. Cinta mereka untuk sang kakak begitu keras menyerangmu."

"Begitu… itu mengejutkan…"

Ku mengikutinya tapi tak terlalu serius. Heh, dia benar-benar menyukai itu…

Omong-omong, kau masih memanggilku seperti 'Hey' atau 'Hoi' dan cara kasar lainnya. Apa pendapatmu tentang itu? itu tampak tak cocok sama sekali untukku. Malah, itu membuatku frustasi sepanjang waktu. Memang aku ini berpredikat sebagai adik, tapi tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan layak? Apa aku harus berdandan seperti adik perempuan dalam bayanganmu? Sebegitu kecewa kah kau karena aku ini laki-laki?

"Oh, diantara mereka, aku paling menyukai gadis ini!"

Kakakku menunjuk gadis yang tampak renta, berambut hitam berkuncir dua, berperawakan pendek dan sedang tersipu .

"Rambut hitam memang harus di kuncir dua, menurutku. Gadis kecil yang tampak lemah seperti itu membuatmu merasa ingin melindunginya dan kau tahu… memeluknya erat dan… haha bukankah mereka menyenangkan?"

Rambutku pirang sepertimu. Aku tak mengenakan rok dan tak bersikap seperti anak cengeng setiap waktu serta tak memanggilmu '_Onee-san'_. Bukankah komentar yang kau buat itu seolah kau menolak keberadaanku?

Yah… kesampingkan hal itu.

"Be… gitu."

Kakakku menyukai 'adik perempuan'… itu mengapa dia sekarang mengoleksi barang-barang semacam itu.

Ku paham itu sekarang, tapi itu bukan berarti pertanyaanku terjawab sepenuhnya. Malah, ini membuatku merasa semakin aneh.

Ku bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Ta-tapi, mengapa itu?"

"He?"

"Seperti, mengapa kau menyukai adik perempuan? Aku tak berkata itu hal baik atau buruk, tetapi game yang kau koleksi… umumnya laki-laki yang akan membelinya bukan? dan mereka… err… bahkan salah satu yang seharusnya tak di jual kepada seseorang berumur di bawah 18 tahun. Itu hanya sangat tak pantas dengan penampilanmu. Mengapa kau… apa alasanmu untuk mulai menyukai barang-barang semacam itu? apa yang membuatmu menyukainya? Adakah sesuatu di baliknya?"

"Itu… yah…"

Rin sekarang tampak terguncang akibat pertanyaanku. Dia mengedipkan mata seolah habis di guyur seember air dingin. Pandangannya kabur kemana-mana. Dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sulit… kelihatannya tidak hanya sekedar itu saja masalahnya. Ku tetap menunggu untuk sementara dan…

"A-aku tak tahu…"

Dia berkata dengan gaya yang entah kekanak-kanakan, dengan mata tertutup rapat dan semua wajahnya memerah.

Ku merespon, "Ha?" dan bertanya lagi. kakakku sekarang meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mulai tersipu.

"Kau lihat… umm a-aku tak tahu… akan diriku sendiri…"

Oh wow, tiba-tiba dia kerasukan oleh semacam roh jahat?

Di mana kepribadian menyebalkan yang biasanya?

Bagaimana dia terlihat malu sungguh tampak bukan dia sama sekali, maksudku dia begitu manis, sehingga aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tak tahu? Tapi… ini tentang dirimu sendiri kau tahu…"

"Karena… semua hanya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini! ku tak benar-benar tahu mengapa… hanya ketika aku menyadarinya, ku telah jatuh cinta dengan itu semua…"

Kau sungguh berkata seperti karakter orang lain… ini benar-benar bukan kau.

"… ku pikir ini bermula dengan sebuah anime yang ku lihat di toko."

Perilaku Rin sekarang seperti karakter adik kecil yang lemah, persis seperti hal yang dia suka.

Dia mendongak padaku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku juga tahu bahwa ini bukan… sebuah hobi yang normal untuk anak gadis. Itu mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada orang lain… dan aku menyembunyikannya… tetapi meski ku tahu demikian… ku hanya mencintai itu semua… ketika ku menggunakan internet… ku tak mampu menolong diriku sendiri untuk tak menyorot semua itu… dan kemudian kutemukan diriku sedang memainkan versi _trial…_ dan selama aku memainkan edisi _trial,_ ku merasa ku harus segera mendapatkannya dan…"

Jadi ini akibat dari itu semua.

Aku melihat menara game bertipe adik perempuan dan memicingkan mata.

…bukankah kau sungguh terjerumus sangat dalam oleh taktik penjualan perusahaan game tersebut?

"_Co-cover _ilustrasi-ilustrasi yang manis itu membuatku menjadi gila!"

Jangan menyalahkan ilustratornya…

Erm… jadi mengapa aku harus mendengarkan bagaimana kakak perempuanku menjadi seorang otaku di tengah malam begini?

Ku yakin sekali tak ada adik di dunia yang memiliki pengalaman serupa seperti ku.

Rin melanjutkan.

"Ku pikir ini salah… jadi ku berniat untuk berhenti… berkali-kali. Tapi ku tak bisa keluar begitu saja. Karena… kau tahu ketika kau membuka _browser,_ situs terbaru yang ter-register ke _Hatena Antenna_ memberiku informasi setiap hari, dan membujukku untuk membeli barang begitu banyak… sialan mereka semua, _CarsSP_ dan _AkibaBlog_…"

"Yah… kau tahu… apa sebutan mereka itu… situs terbaru? kau hanya perlu berhenti melihat mereka, benarkan?"

"Jika aku bisa mengendalikan diri untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, maka aku tak perlu menjalani semua masalah seperti ini."

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil sudah cukup untuk membuatnya depresi.

Hey… siapa ini?! ku tak ingat memiliki kakak semanis ini.

Rin duduk mendatar di lantai di depanku dan mendongak kepala kearahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Jadi… menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"…"

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia bertanya padaku?

_Yang benar saja aku bisa tahu?!_ Itu mungkin jawabanku yang paling jujur. Tapi sekarang ini ku tak bisa mengatakan itu pada kakakku yang sedang bergantung padaku, tak peduli apapun niat lain yang mungkin ada di baliknya.

Ku paham. Alasan mengapa dia memilihku untuk berkonsultasi. Itu bukan karena aku bisa diandalkan atau seorang adik yang disayangi. Itu karena aku tak berarti baginya dan dia berkeyakinan tak ada hal buruk apapun yang akan terjadi jika dia menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Ini benar-benar kisah sialan, tak sedikitpun menghargaiku.

Tapi tetap, apapun alasannya di sini, dia tetap menceritakan padaku apa yang dia cemaskan. Dia mungkin tak memiliki rasa sayang sedikitpun padaku, namun dia tetap masih memiliki sedikitnya rasa percaya padaku dan bergantung padaku, benarkan? Dan sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya adalah aku, bukan? maka, kasus selesai. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Begitu aku mantap dengan niat dalam benakku, Rin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan.

"Haruskah aku… mengatakannya pada Ayah dan Ibu tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan pernah mencoba! Jika kau bisa melakukannya, maka kau tak perlu cemas akan semua ini sejak awal!"

Whoa itu sangat mengejutkanku. Mungkin dia sebenarnya cukup berotak kosong.

"Oh benar. Jadi aku takkan melakukannya."

"ya, simpan untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan pastikan Ayah tak mengetahuinya."

Ayah kami adalah salah satu dari orang-orang kolot penggerutu dan sangat keras.

Jika Ayah mengetahui tentang 'hobi rahasia'-nya… setiap celah neraka akan terbuka.

"Jika mereka mengetahui… akankah aku mendapat masalah?"

"Kau pasti mendapatkannya. Jujur, ku tak mau semuanya berakhir seperti itu. jadi itulah mengapa aku akan membantu sehingga hobimu tak kan terungkap… bukan berarti ku tahu betul apa yang akan ku lakukan…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?"

Rin tampak seperti tak menerimanya. Dan sebaliknya Ini sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa aku menawarkan pertolongan padanya.

Jadi… kesan apa yang dia miliki tentangku? Ku tak akan bertanya, karena ku takut akan konsekuensi akibat berbuat demikian.

Meski ku tak benar-benar senang, ku tetap mengangguk.

"Tentu. Jika sesuatu terjadi, katakan saja padaku. Ku mungkin tak cukup bisa memberimu saran yang bagus, tapi aku akan melakukan apa yang ku bisa."

Kelak ku akan datang dan menyesal telah berkata demikian tanpa berpikir lebih jauh.

"O-Oh… baiklah kalau begitu. Itu mungkin cukup membantuku…"

Rin tidak berterima kasih padaku, melainkan dia mengangguk kecil beberapa kali dan tampak senang.

Melihat kakakku seperti itu tak membuatku merasa buruk, jujur saja.

Jadi dia bisa berwajah seperti itu juga?

Ku lihat senyum di wajahnya dengan perasaan aneh di hatiku.

Itu seolah membawa hari-hari kami yang telah lewat... ku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ku pikir demikian.

Yah entahlah, ku rasa sesuatunya akan berjalan baik. Setelah ku menemukan game miliknya, dia mulai berpikir keras dan cemas tentang semua ini untuk dua hari belakangan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara padaku.

Tak ada pilihan untuk menolak memberikan pertolongan. Meski ku akui ini cukup merepotkan.

…oh yah, ku lega bahwa ini bukan 'mimpi terburuk yang menjadi nyata'. Seperti… kau tahu, sebagian besar game yang di sukainya bertema _incest._

"Omong-omong, kau hanya menyukai 'adik perempuan' dan membeli 'game hentai tentang adik perempuan', benarkan? Kau tak punya niat lain, kan?"

"Huh? Kau pikir untuk apa lagi itu semua?"

Ku hanya bertanya untuk lebih yakin, tapi Rin malah tampak kikuk.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, dia tampak membayangkan skenario 'mimpi terburuk yang menjadi nyata'-ku dan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh niat jahat seperti seorang penjahat besar dari suatu manga.

"…mungkin, aku ingin sesekali mendandanimu seperti perempuan."

Ah, bukan itu maksudku! Tu-tunggu, apa ini?! dia benar-benar semakin jauh dari karakternya semula. Di mana kakakku yang selalu cemberut padaku?!

Oh sial, mengapa aku malah merasa terancam seperti ini. ini seperti menunjukkan betapa kacau otaknya akibat terlalu banyak memainkan game yang dia suka.

"Itu menjijikkan! Aku tak sudi! Di dalam game kau boleh menyukai adik perempuan. Jangan mencampur aduk dunia 2D dan 3D. Game adalah game. Kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Pikirkan ini, kau kira ada adik perempuan akan berpikir mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri? tak mungkin! Apa lagi kalau aku harus berpakaian seperti perempuan untuk mewujudkan impianmu, yang benar saja?!"

Tidakkah dia secara tak langsung berkata bahwa 'dia sangat tidak menyukaiku'? bukankah itu kejam? Ku yakin ada kakak dan adik yang akrab satu sama lain di dunia ini. tapi itu tetap tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku dan kau adalah lawan abadi.

"Kalau begitu, urusan ini sudah selesai, jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?"

Sial… dia benar-benar tak manis.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk waktu yang diluangkan. n_na.

apakah translasi author ini jelek dan membingungkan? maaf. Kesempatan berikutnya author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Namun jika memang sebagian besar pembaca mempermasalahkan karya ini selain faktor di atas, maka author pun tidak keberatan untuk menghapusnya dari entri list fandom vocaloid.

m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**My Twin Sister Can't be...  
**

**An otaku [part 2]**

**-:Original Story:- **

**"Ore no Imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai" © Tsukasa Fushimi  
**

**English Translation : Himatsubushi [Baka-Tsuki. Org]**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

******Diterjemahkan dan diubah oleh :**

******Kurone Yamikawa**

**Genre : Family  
**

**Rate : T+**

* * *

A/N : Di sini Kaito menggantikan karakter yang aslinya adalah perempuan. Tapi jangan harap akan ada adegan atau hal berbau _shounen-ai, _jujur, author sangat tak menyukai hal tersebut. Jika masih ada sebagian kata yang terkesan diulang-ulang, itu karena kemungkinan besar luput dari perhatian author. Menterjemahkan memang tak semudah kelihatannya, he he he.

* * *

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak malam di mana aku menginjak ranjau super besar. Ku berbagi beberapa konseling kehidupan yang bernilai dengan kakakku, namun bukan berarti hubungan kami yang membeku mencair begitu saja.

Kami tak saling bicara sejak saat itu, semua kembali seperti biasa.

Yah, begitulah cara dunia berputar ; sesuatu takkan berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Ku telah berkata "Aku akan melakukan segala yang ku bisa," namun hingga sekarang kakakku tak meminta pertolongan apapun. Selain itu, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Aku sendiri pun demikian, tak punya dorongan untuk merencanakan dan melakukan apapun. Semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yang ku miliki padanya tersapu begitu saja. Ku rasa lebih baik seperti ini.

Ku hanya perlu melupakan tentang hobi aneh kakakku dan melanjutkan kehidupanku seperti sebelumnya.

_Hanya saja… jika sesuatu berlanjut seperti semula… seharusnya sih mudah-mudahan… _

Melamun tentang bermacam hal, tiba-tiba bunyi bel yang menandakan akhir jam pelajaran terdengar dan kelas pun menjadi bising.

"Oh, siapa peduli?"

Ku regangkan badan di tempat dudukku untuk merilekskan otot-otot yang menegang akibat dari kelas yang membosankan.

Kemudian, teman akrab masa kecilku berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri setengah berkacak di depanku. Dia lalu menunduk dan melongok ke wajahku.

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat untuk beberapa waktu ini. Apa kau lelah?" menurunkan salah satu alis dan menaikkan yang lainnya, dia berkata demikian.

"Kau tahu aku selalu tak bersemangat," jawabku yang muak pada diriku sendiri sembari membuat suara gemeletuk di leherku.

Membungkuk malas di kursi dengan mata setengah terbuka, ku buatkan kau contoh terhebat untuk tipe 'pelajar SMA tak bersemangat' yang bisa kau tiru.

Teman masa kecilku tersenyum sekilas. Menggeleng-geleng kepala keheranan.

"Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kau lihat, aku membandingkanmu dengan Len yang biasa."

"Yah, jika kau memang berkata demikian, maka aku pasti tampak seperti yang kau ucapkan sebelumnya."

"Kau sangat kurang dorongan dalam diri sendiri!"

"Itu pun normal untukku. Akankah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Ku ambil tasku dan berdiri. Bersama teman masa kecilku, kami berjalan keluar dari koridor.

Kaito Shion. Hubunganku dengannya, ku harus berkata, dia adalah teman masa kecil yang takkan bisa ku lenyapkan ikatan persahabatannya denganku. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan dia juga menjadi semacam orang yang berperan sebagai guru pembimbingku.

Terlepas dari fakta aneh bahwa dia senang menggunakan syal biru kemanapun dia pergi, dia cukup pintar.

Penampilannya pas-pasan. Wajahnya sih menurut beberapa gadis lumayan manis (Huh?!), hanya dia saja yang terlalu polos.

Juga agak aneh.

"_Dia akan menjadi lebih keren ketika melepas syal birunya…_" sayangnya hal itu pun tak berlaku baginya.

Dia tetap saja tampak polos meski tanpa syalnya. Karena memang dasarnya orang polos.

Dia menduduki peringkat paling bawah di deretan tingkatan nilai tertinggi. Dia bukan bagian dari klub dan hobinya memasak serta bersih-bersih. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa mandiri. Dia orang yang baik dan tak memiliki cukup teman, bahkan jumlah itu naik-turun ketika berhubungan dengan teman yang bisa diajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

Seseorang ber-'karakter sampingan'. Malah, sampai tak satupun gelar seperti 'normal' , 'biasa' dan 'umum' yang cocok untuk dialamatkan padanya. Dia benar-benar kebalikan dari sifat Rin.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Tak ada, ku hanya berpikir kau itu cukup normal."

"Oh, itu keren!"

"Itu bukan pujian kau tahu…"

Ku diam berdiri dan menambahkan. Dia bukan hanya normal, tapi juga terkadang agak dungu.

"Tapi menjadi normal itu bagus, kan?"

Dia bocah dungu dan normal yang mampu berkata demikian.

"Ya, ya," itulah responku pada bocah bersyal biru.

Hidup, kesederhanaan! Merdeka, kehidupan normal!

Sejak itu menjadi motto hidupku, hubungan persahabatanku dengan Kaito, si bocah paling normal dari semua bocah normal, adalah yang paling santai. Aku merasa sangat bebas jika bersamanya. Hal seperti ini pun juga termasuk kebalikan dari kakakku.

Kami menuruni koridor beriringan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmm, apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Aku penasaran, alasan macam apa sehingga kau begitu lelah."

"Oh ya, alasan kenapa aku tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini…"

Dia bisa mengamati perubahan perasaanku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Ku tak menyadari apapun, tapi jika dia berkata seperti itu, maka aku pasti telah menghabiskan hari-hari yang lalu dengan penampilan lelah. Jika memang demikian, maka hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ku berkata santai dan membenarkan posisi tas sekolah di pundakku. Tapi Kaito bukan semacam bocah yang akan puas dengan jawaban seperti itu.

Dia menatapku curiga. Oke, aku menyerah.

"Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, pasti demikian!"

"Loh? Heh?"

"Oh, kenapa sekarang kau terkejut? Kalau begitu, berpura-pura yakin saja aku sedang merasa gembira."

"Len, apa kau barusan berpikir bahwa itu 'tidak ada hubungannya denganku' lalu memutuskan mengacuhkanku?"

Dengan ekspresi mata menyipit, dia tersenyum sedikit _–_itu adalah cara yang licik untuk bertanya.

Ku kerutkan wajahku dan bergumam, "Kau hanya tak bisa membiarkan orang lain berkutat dengan masalahnya sendiri, bukan?"

Kaito membuka mulutnya dan tertawa. Mengapa dia begitu senang? Ku melenguh dan memasanga muka 'aku-menyerah'.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti ibuku dari ibuku sendiri."

"Hey, aku laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kau seperti kakek-kakek."

"Ugh."

Bam! Terpukul oleh kata-kataku, Kaito berdiri di tempat seolah tas sekolahnya menjadi sepuluh kali lebih berat.

Ku berjalan selangkah di depannya sehingga aku bisa melihat kebelakang dan… ku lihat wajahnya memutih seperti habis tercelup adonan kapur bahan bangunan.

"Itu kejam sekali."

Begitu, sepertinya itu sedikit mengenai titik kelemahannya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, baiklah, karena kau sahabatku maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang tadi kau ajukan sebisa ku. Ku ingatkan dia lebih dulu bahwa aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail kejadiannya. Lalu ku sebut nama kakakku. Kaito sempat terkejut oleh itu, dia kemudian menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat.

"Kakak kembarmu?"

Aku mengangguk seraya kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ada masalah apa dengan kakakmu?"

"Err… yah… kau lihat, dia memintaku untuk memberi nasehat tentang kehidupannya… menurutku sih begitu."

Aku berkata dengan tidak yakin, sementara Kaito berkedip-kedip kaget.

"Meminta nasehat kehidupan? Darimu?"

"Hey, untuk apa wajah seperti itu? apakah hal ini sangat berada jauh di luar perkiraanmu?"

Jangan memberiku tatapan yang seolah berkata aku ini adalah bentuk 'Kegagalan dalam sumber daya manusia' dan 'mustahil dia melakukan hal semacam itu padaku'.

Kaito sepertinya memahami tatapan balikku padanya dan segera mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda 'Maksudku tidak demikian'.

"Err… yah, ku tak berpikir dia melakukan 'sesuatu yang ceroboh' seperti itu, tidak mungkin bukan? Aku serius nih!"

"Kau mencoba mengelabuhiku? Kau itu payah untuk berbohong."

Sedikit iseng sekaligus tersinggung karena komentarnya, ku rebut syalnya. Sembari tersenyum ku coba memakainya, Gila! rasanya langsung gerah.

"Hei kembalikan syal itu! itu syalku!"

Kaito sekarang berlari mengejarku, jadi aku sedikit bermain-main dengannya sebelum kembali ke topik semula.

"Meski dia berkata meminta nasehat, atau dia menyebutnya konseling. Itu hanya sekedar trik untuk memungkinkan aku agar mau mendengar apa yang ingin dia ucapkan."

"Oh, begitu."

Kaito sekali lagi mengenakan syalnya yang mana ku kembalikan saat itu juga.

Aku berjalan lurus, Kaito menyusul menyamakan langkah kaki kami. Setelah yakin dia berada di sebelahku, ku lanjutkan lagi pembicaraanku.

"…dia terlihat sangat terpuruk dalam masalah yang dihadapi, tapi ku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu jadi ku putuskan untuk membiarkan dia bertindak sesukanya."

"Begitu…"

Obrolan kami berakhir dan kami kembali menuruni tangga lain di koridor dalam keheningan.

Saat itu, Kaito menjepit dagunya dan mendongak, namun…

Tiba-tiba, dia melepas tawa.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik, Len."

"…apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?! jauhkan wajahmu dariku, manusia salju!" yah, itu julukan lainnya, karena dia memang suka es krim dan syal biru adalah benda kesayangannya.

Aku sungguh berniat buruk dengan mengatakan itu lalu memalingkan muka. Ku akui aku tak pandai menyembunyikan rasa malu. Aku memang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tak yakin bisa melakukan apapun, tapi tetap saja ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, iya kan?"

"Huh! Mustahil."

Ku turunkan pundakku dan menghela napas. Tapi Kaito memasang senyum yang hampir bisa dipastikan terlihat tengah berkata, '_Oh, aku tahu niatmu memang seperti itu, Len_.'

Huh, betapa menjengkelkan. Itulah mengapa teman masa kecil itu… ah sudahlah.

Ku tak lagi memberikan respon jadi kami berhenti bercakap-cakap sepanjang waktu ini.

Kami berganti sepatu di ruang pintu masuk dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Kurang lebih jarak munuju rumahku sekitar satu kilometer untuk dilalui dengan jalan kaki.

Kaito tinggal beberapa jauh dari rumahku tapi masih bertetangga dekat denganku, jadi dia pun pergi pulang bersamaku hingga sampai di rumah.

Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, Kaito kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Omong-omong, apakah kegiatan belajarmu berjalan baik?"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Seburuk itu, huh? Oke! Biarkan aku membantumu belajar hari ini."

"Itu pasti sangat membantu. Menurutku, aku hanya tak bisa menyesuaikan diri saat harus belajar di rumah."

"Kau pasti memulai dengan membaca komik, bukan?"

"Apa kau memiliki pengelihatan sinar X atau sejenisnya?"

Dia menatap tepat kearahku saat ini, bahkan tersenyum.

Belajar untuk ujian masuk… itu adalah topik normal antar pelajar SMA. Meski menurutku pribadi ini terlalu dini.

Omong-omong, universitas yang ingin ku masuki adalah universitas lokal, sama seperti Kaito.

Beberapa orang berpikir mungkin alasannya terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tapi keputusan yang ku buat memang berdasarkan agar kami selalu bisa bersama-sama. Bukannya aku tak bisa berpikir lebih dewasa atau hal lainnya. Aku hanya menginginkan kenyamanan dari 'kebersamaan-selamanya-dalam-persahabatan' ini berlanjut selama mungkin untuk bisa kami pertahankan. Dan jika aku selalu berada di sebelah Tuan super biasa _–_ Kaito, ku mungkin akan selalu bisa menjalani kehidupan normal yang akhir-akhir ini ku rindukan. Itulah yang ku pikirkan.

Kaito menyebutnya, "_Panduan Hidupku."_

"Oke. Mari kita berkumpul di rumahku dulu sebelum pergi ke perpustakaan. Oh ya, ada rasa baru yang dijual, apa kau ingin mencobanya juga?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Kakek Kaito menjalankan bisnis toko permen turun temurun jadi dia sering memberiku sebagian contoh produk terbaru.

Ku terkadang bergurau padanya karena sesekali dia bertingkah seperti orang tua, namun aku pikir, permen di tempatnya tak buruk juga. Mungkin karena sejak kecil aku biasa disuguhi dengan permen tradisional bernama _Rakugan _dan _Manjuu._

Itulah apa yang mereka sebut suatu 'kelezatan masakan teman masa kecil', aku tak terlalu suka dengan ungkapan ini namun ku akui itu memang tak seperti 'kelezatan masakan ibu' yang sudah umum.

"Tentu. Ku tak yakin bisa membantu dalam memberi nasehat hidup untuk kakakmu, jadi sebagai gantinya kau lah yang akan aku bantu. He he he."

"Kau tahu, dirimu terlalu baik untuk ukuran manusia."

Kaito lagi-lagi tersenyum oleh kalimatku yang sarkastik. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah gembira dan mengacungkan jempol kearahnya sendiri. ini sinyal yang mudah sekali ditebak oleh siapapun. Itu sama seperti membusungkan dada dan berarti, 'Siapa dulu, Kaito Shion!'.

"Kelak kau akan menjadi kakek yang baik. Cucu-cucumu pasti akan senang."

"Err… pujian itu… tidakkah kau biasanya berkata 'kelak kau akan menjadi suami yang baik dan siapapun yang menjadi istrimu adalah orang yang beruntung.'?"

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh berkata kakek, karena setiap aku berbicara denganmu ku merasa seperti tengah berbicara dengan almarhum kakekku di teras yang sedang meminum secangkir teh."

"Kau tidak memujiku bukan? itu tentu bukan pujian! Huh, sudah pasti, aku memang tak keren. Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya wajah dari seorang 'karakter sampingan', kau pun juga begitu."

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang sudah ku duga akan mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu."

Ku tak tahu kami berpikir demikian antara satu sama lain. Kurasa kami memang benar-benar kompak.

Ketika kami asik mengobrol seperti itu, kami akhirnya sudah dekat dengan rumahku.

Jika aku berbelok ke kiri di perempatan jalan berikutnya, aku akan sampai di rumah.

Tapi dari arah kanan, atau lebih tepatnya di waktu yang salah, kami menjumpai Rin dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah.

"Uh uh."

Ku terhenti sebelum sampai di perempatan jalan.

Dari sisi kanan perempatan, sang model majalah remaja yang hebat sedang berjalan dalam pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Kelihatannya dia bersama dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Semua gadis yang berjalan beriringan dengan kakakku tampak cantik. Mereka semua unik dan memiliki daya pikat masing-masing.

Yah, kau tahu bahwa kelompok idola yang terkenal awalnya terbentuk oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis remaja? Bayangkan mereka kini dalam seragam sekolah tengah berjalan di tempat umum dan bercengkerama cukup riuh.

"…"

Kami terdiam dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan.

Di depan kami ─para karakter sampingan─ para gadis remaja SMA menyinari setiap sudut dengan aura gemerlap.

"Heh…"

Kaito menatap seorang gadis yang berjalan paling depan di sana dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Mereka sungguh gadis yang manis. Masa muda itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Kakek Kaito, ingat, kau masih anak SMA. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melupakan hal lain akhir-akhir ini."

Apa aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa menolongnya sama sekali. Dia berbicara persis seperti kakek-kakek. Tak seorangpun bisa menolongnya.

"Aku tahu, Kakek Len. Meskipun aku juga SMA, aku tak bisa dibanggakan seperti mereka. Gadis-gadis, mereka masih muda… tapi mereka jauh lebih dewasa dari anak laki-laki. Oh, betapa aku iri kepada mereka… mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"…tak apa-apa …kau jauh lebih baik jika seperti ini."

Jika kau berubah menjadi setenar Rin, maka tak akan ada lagi taman surga yang tersisa untukku.

Aku lebih memilih berada di sebelah teman masa kecilku yang normal dan polos dari pada gadis yang berseri-seri di barisan depan gerombolan kakakku tadi.

Huh, aku dan Kaito memang berada di dunia yang jauh berbeda dari mereka.

Aku paham. Sialan.

x-x-x

Beberapa hari kemudian, ku mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan kakakku lagi.

Minggu. Ku sedang pergi ke perpustakaan saat pagi bersama Kaito. Begitu kami pulang ketika sore, Rin telah menungguku di ruang pintu masuk rumah kami.

Dia bersandar di tembok dan menyilangkan lengan. Tatapan kejamnya menyakiti hatiku lebih dulu.

Err… apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?

"Sini sebentar."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Ku bertanya sambil melawan ketakutanku. Tapi Rin tetap tak mengubah caranya menatapku.

"Konseling tentang kehidupanku, kelanjutan kemarin."

Dia memotong kalimatku dan bergumam.

Ku paham apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi mengapa kau juga merasa benci?

Begitukah sikap yang harus kau tunjukkan ketika berkonsultasi dengan orang lain?

"Tapi kau tahu…"

"Cukup kemari… cepetan."

Rin menarik lengan bajuku bahkan sebelum ku selesai melepas sepatu. Yang membuatku lebih sebal adalah bagaimana dia begitu ingat untuk tak membuat kesalahan dengan menarik tanganku secara langsung.

"Ya ampun. Kau tak memberiku pilihan, bukan?"

Aku sangat baik hati hingga tak bisa melawan situasi yang membuatku geram. Sambil tergopoh, aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga.

Kemudian aku langsung dipaksa masuk ke dalam kamar kakakku.

Aromanya manis seperti biasanya. Omong-omong, kamar Kaito aromanya seperti dupa, persis seperti kamar kakek-kakek. Ku rasa hal itu memang tergantung dari orangnya.

Rin yang masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu, menarik sebuah kursi duduk di depan PC dan memberiku isyarat dengan telunjuk agar aku menghampirinya.

Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia ingin mendapat konseling tentang kehidupannya?

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres sebab ku tak bisa memahami niat kakakku.

"Sini, duduk."

"Uh uh…"

Ku turuti perintahnya dengan patuh. Rin berdiri di sebelah kananku dan bersandar pada lengan yang tertumpu di meja.

Rin menyalakan PC dan layar _boot up _berubah menjadi _desktop._

_Wallpaper-_nya berupa sekelompok gadis _nekomimi_ yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

Di sebelah pojok _desktop_ yang lucu terdapat _icon_ dengan kucing digital mengintip dari balik tong sampah. Pojok kiri atas terdapat kalender, sedangkan di atas terdapat _window _bergaya _nekomimi _yang terbuka dengan _icon-icon_ untuk pesan dan perambah jaringan tersusun rapi.

"Ini benar-benar… terdandani."

"Begitulah. Ku mendandaninya dengan mengganti _skin _dan menggunakan _launcher._ Bukankah itu sekedar dasar pengoperasian?"

Rin tersenyum bangga.

_Skin…_ Kulit manusia?! Dan… _Launcher… Missile launcher?_ Pelontar misil untuk mendandani komputer…? Apa-apaan itu? mengapa dia harus menggunakan bahasa teknis semacam itu? ku tak paham satu pun, tapi kurasa dia menyesuaikan komputer itu dengan seleranya.

…jadi, ku pikir otaku dan gadis SMA sama saja jika itu berhubungan dengan hal memamerkan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan menunjukkan ku semua ini?"

"Bodohnya sih kamu. Kau masih tak mengerti?"

Rin memberiku tatapan yang mengolok.

Kau pikir aku paham maksudmu!

Dia genggam _mouse_ PC dan berkata,

"…tentu gamenya, kau tahu? Kita akan memainkannya bersama sekarang."

"Huh? Gamenya…? Maksudmu aku dan kau? Bersama?"

"I-Iya…"

Dia menjawab sekaligus mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tampak paham apa yang sedang ia inginkan dariku adalah sesuatu yang gila dan dia ragu untuk mengakuinya.

Tapi aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Mengapa aku harus memainkan game berdampingan dengan kakakku, yang bahkan ku tak pernah memiliki hubungan baik dengannya? Meski jikalau itu semacam game adu tanding, tetap tak akan terasa menyenangkan.

Begitu Rin menyadari ekspresiku yang penuh keraguan, dia mencoba meringankan situasi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menolongku, atau semacamnya…"

"Yah, aku memang berkata padamu aku akan menolongmu sehingga rahasiamu tak terbongkar oleh orang tua kita. Tapi kau bilang ini tentang konseling hidupmu yang lain. Kenapa kita tiba-tiba bermain sebuah game?"

"I-Ini penting! Pokoknya pegang ini!"

"H-hey!"

Dia memaksaku untuk menggenggam _mouse._ Biasanya dia akan sangat tak suka jika berhubungan dengan kontak fisik denganku, tapi kali ini dia melingkupi tanganku dengan tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan _mouse. _Dia mengklik dua kali sebuah _icon_ di pojokan.

Tiba-tiba dia menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Di mana kepribadian dinginnya yang biasa? Aku akan mengira ini adalah dia yang sebenarnya sebab dia terlihat lebih lincah. Aku merasa ku mulai mengerti akhir-akhir ini, bahwa dia selalu bertingkah manis hanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sekitarnya.

Dia sangat tenang, santai dan aneh. Terlalu sulit dipercaya…

Memakai pakaian yang paling _fashionable, _berbicara ngelantur, pergi berkaraoke dengan teman-teman dan hal-hal sejenisnya… Bukankah begitu contoh model '_I Win'_ yang selalu di tiru oleh anak SMA saat ini?

Ku tak berpikir ku berhak berkata mana yang lebih baik atau buruk.

Tapi kau tahu Rin, bukankah lebih baik kau bermain game bersama teman-temanmu?

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Kau membuatku sebal."

"Tak ada."

Oh ya, aku pikir ku hanya perlu mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Aku pun merubah diri menjadi 'mode adik lelaki' dan menatap ke layar yang sedang menampilkan game.

Ring! Semacam judul yang terlihat indah menyambut ku bersamaan suara gadis loli.

"_Sister Makers X Volume 4!" _

"_Selamat datang, Onii chan! Mari bercinta dengan… adik perempuanmu!_"

"Apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku memainkannya?!"

Aku seharusnya marah. Aku seharusnya marah saat itu juga. Seharusnya aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah ketika dia mengajakku bermain game menggunakan komputer di kamarnya daripada menggunakan TV di ruang keluarga! Gadis sialan ini! di mana kau pernah menemukan seorang saudara laki-laki yang akan mulai memainkan game 'Bercinta dengan saudara perempuan' bersama dengan saudara perempuannya yang asli? Apakah aku ini orang yang mesum, Huh?!

"Ku yakin kau pun tahu tapi, _onii chan… _semua adik perempuanmu di game ini berumur di atas 18."

Tutup mulutmu, kau harus tetap diam untuk sekarang!

Ku genggam kepalaku yang berdenyut dan mendongak pada Rin.

"K-KAU TAHU…!"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membentak? Kau mengagetkanku! H-Hey, jangan dekatkan wajahmu padaku!"

Dia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat setajam pisau beracun padaku ketika ku menatapnya tajam. Saat ini ku berpikir ku harus segera mengatakan sesuatu padanya untuk membuatnya berhenti mempermainkanku! Namun, seketika itu juga, aku menyadari wajah kakak tiba-tiba berubah masam, jadi ku memutuskan untuk menahan diri.

"…Hey, ada apa?"

"…pada akhirnya kau juga merendahkanku."

"Huh? Apa?"

"KAU HANYA MEMBUAT JANJI KOSONG! KAU BERPRASANGKA BURUK BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU MULAI MEMAINKANNYA! Kau mungkin mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, tapi di benakmu kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari gadis yang aneh…"

Dia memandangku penuh benci. Titik-titik air tampak sedikit berkumpul di kedua ujung matanya.

"K-kau tahu… bukan begitu…"

Ku garuk kepalaku menggunakan tanganku yang lain dengan gusar.

"Ini bukan masalah merendahkanmu atau semacamnya! Ini salah untukku memainkan ini di depanmu! Pahamilah! Ini tak sama seperti saat kita menonton opera sabun di ruang tamu dan mereka menayangkan adegan ciuman!"

"Apa… maksud ucapanmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

Benarkah dia sama sekali tak paham? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Baik, ku tunjuk layar monitor dan berkata,

"Aku tak mengerti betul tetapi menurut pemahamanku ini adalah game di mana kau memiliki hubungan serius dengan saudara kandung perempuanmu, meski berwujud virtual, dan seterusnya. Ini di buat untuk laki-laki dan di beri _rating _M18_, _ yang mana secara pasti, ini berarti di dalamnya akan terdapat adegan semacam itu di bagian klimaksnya…"

Sementara aku berkata demikian, Rin masih mempertahankan wajah marahnya meski sekarang tampak sedikit gelisah.

"Apa kamu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa penolakan untuk menonton adegan semacam itu bersama dengan saudara laki-lakimu?"

"!"

Rin langsung semerah tomat dengan rahang menggantung di atas lantai, wajahnya terpasang ekspresi 'Aku tak menyadarinya hingga kau mengatakannya padaku.'

"_A-Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh peduli tentang itu_… jangan berkata hal tak masuk akal! Caramu berbicara yang kurang lebih seperti itu membuatku tampak aneh!"

"Mmm…"

Ku pikir ku mulai paham masalahnya. Dia mungkin tidak memainkan ini karena _rating _M18 atau karena terdapat adegan 'semacam itu'. Pemahamannya dalam 'mencintai adik perempuan' tak sampai dalam hal-hal erotik. Yah, jelas-jelas dia seorang gadis jadi…

Abaikan… ku lap dahiku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Oke. Aku paham, Rin. Kurang lebihnya aku paham bagaimana situasinya saat ini. Jadi mari kita bicara, oke? Uh…"

"Klik dengan lembut di bagian kiri layar yang berbentuk hati."

"Ku bilang padamu untuk diam! Jangan menyelaku di saat momen terpenting ketika aku berbicara!"

x-x-x

Ku kembali dipaksa untuk bercengkerama dengan layar monitor. Betapa kacaunya aku…

Baiklah, ku hanya perlu menenangkan diri…

"Hey… jangan galak-galak pada Shiori _chan_!"

"Kau di sana, kembalilah ke dunia. Itu hanya gambar, Rin."

"Jangan panggil dia 'hanya sekedar gambar'!"

Baiklah, itu salahku. Itu bukanlah komentar yang telah ku persiapkan matang-matang, namun tetap saja… wajah macam apa itu yang kau gunakan untuk membentakku?

Oh, yah. Baiklah… apa yang harus ku lakukan? Seseorang katakan padaku! Ini di luar kemampuanku.

Menggunakan remah-remah terakhir dari jiwaku, ku coba untuk menghadapi kakakku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku telah berkata sesuatu tanpa tahu apapun tentang itu. Aku tak memiliki niatan apapun untuk merendahkan apa yang kau lakukan atau mempermainkanmu. Aku berjanji itu semua benar. Percaya pada ku."

"…"

Rin menatapku dengan bibir mengerucut dan air mata di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau lihat, umm, game ini tingkatannya sedikit terlalu tinggi untukku. Kau tahu, aku masih 15 sepertimu. Aku tak memiliki niat untuk merendahkanmu, tapi kau lihat… ini hanya tak mungkin. Aku paham. Ini pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali. Itu kenapa kau menyarankannya padaku, bukan? Aku mengerti, aku paham, sungguh. Meskipun begitu, biarkan aku memilih apa yang kau tawarkan… Oke… jika aku sendirian, mungkin ada sedikit kemungkinan aku bisa memainkannya, tapi saat ini aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk memainkan game ber-_rating _M18 sedangkan aku berdampingan tepat dengan kakak perempuanku."

"…Banci!"

Kakakku memberiku sebutan yang begitu memalukan.

Tahan itu, Len! Jika kau marah di sini, maka semua akan menjadi semakin runyam!

"Huh…"

Dia melenguh dalam-dalam. Seharusnya aku yang demikian!

Akhirnya Rin tak ambil pusing,

"Kalau begitu ini PR mu."

"PR?!"

"Ya. Kau tak mau memainkannya di sampingku, bukan? itu mengapa ini menjadi PR mu. Aku akan meminjamkanmu beserta laptop sekalian jadi selesaikan semuanya sampai minggu depan."

Jika aku berkata tidak di sini, dia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "aku mempermainkannya atau aku merendahkannya."

Meski wajahku berkedut ku tak mampu memberontak melawan tirani kekejaman kakakku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya perlu mengerjakannya, bukan? ku hanya…"

"Tepat sekali."

Rin memutar _mouse-_nya dengan bangga, lalu menutup aplikasi tersebut. Gadis di layar judul (karakter berskala digital 1:1) muncul lagi dan membungkuk. Dia melambaikan tangan penuh semangat menyambut kepergian pemain.

"_Onii chan, nanti main lagi denganku ya, janji! Dadah!"_

"Ya ya, dah…"

Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik.

Kakakku sendiri saja tak pernah memanggil namaku, apalagi sebutan sayang seperti tambahan –_chan_ atau –_kun._

Sore hari berikutnya, ku turun menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil minuman dingin dan bertemu Rin.

Dia memakai seragam sekolah dengan rok ekstra pendek seperti biasa. Kakinya menyilang d atas sofa, persis seperti ratu-ratu di negeri dongeng. Dia menebarkan aura 'tak-dapat-di-dekati' seperti biasa.

Memang seperti itulah sikap seorang putri. Meski dia kakakku, rakyat jelata sepertiku tak bisa begitu saja memulai percakapan dengannya.

Yah, bukan berarti itu masalah atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kami memiliki kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi, tapi aku tegaskan lagi bahwa kami masih belum akrab sama sekali.

"…"

Ku teguk teh di tanganku sembari melirik Rin dari jauh. Fyuh! Ku merasa sedikit lebih santai sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Baru saja ku letakkan genggamanku pada knob pintu, dia memanggil.

"Hey-"

"Uh… ap-apa?"

Ku menoleh ke belakang dengan aneh seperti robot karatan.

Rin bertanya dengan sepotong kata tanpa membuang matanya dari majalah.

"Selesai?"

"…Err… apa maksudmu?"

Ku mencoba berpura-pura acuh pada maksud perkataannya. Rin membuang majalah yang dia baca dan menatapku dengan pandangan mata layaknya seorang idola populer pada direktur seni kelas rendah, lalu berbisik.

"Jadi kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

"Yah… uh…"

Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?

Oh, mengerikan sekali Rin-_san. _Kau sangat mengerikan. Tolong biarkan aku pergi…

Aku terdorong ke pojokan sementara Rin menjepitku.

"Mengapa tidak? Ku bilang itu PR. Mengapa kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

Mengapa? Mengapa aku dimarahi oleh kakakku hanya karena aku tak memainkan game hentai yang dia pinjamkan? Apa yang salah dengan kehidupanku? Selebihnya, tak mungkin aku akan memainkannya! Apa yang membuatku ingin memainkan game hentai adik perempuan ber-_rating _M18 sementara aku memiliki kakak perempuan? Mereka sama-sama saudara kandung perempuan, pikirkan dampak mentalnya bagiku!

Tidakkah ada seseorang yang memahamiku?

"Err… yah, kau lihat… aku pemula jadi… aku tak benar-benar paham bagaimana cara memainkannya, meski ku telah membaca panduannya."

Aku setengah menangis di depannya dan akhirnya membuat sebuah alasan bodoh.

Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada setengah marah,

"Bilang saja dari tadi."

Dia sekarang tampak seperti bintang TV yang melecutkan kepribadian gandanya di belakang layar.

"Huh… aku akan membantumu sampai bagian pengenalan, jadi ikut ke kamarku."

Kakakku menarik lenganku dan menyeretku pergi keluar dari ruang tamu, ketika menaiki tangga, aku coba mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak.

"Ke-Kemarin kan aku bilang tak ingin memainkannya jika duduk di sebelahmu…"

"Ya, ya, kau memang cengeng. Pokoknya ikuti aku, oke?"

Sial. Mengapa aku yang di bujuk untuk mematuhinya seperti ini? Seharusnya kan aku yang membujuknya untuk berhenti memaksaku?

Sekarang, di puncak tangga, aku didorong masuk ke dalam kamar kakak seperti sebelumnya.

Rin memulihkan PC-nya dari kondisi _standby_ dan berkata padaku.

"Karena kau sangat payah, aku akan memberimu yang versi _rating _biasa_."_

"Kalau kau punya yang seperti itu, maka berikan saja yang itu sejak awal!"

"Kau tak tahu sama sekali. Meski versi biasa dan M18 memiliki judul yang sama, mereka sangat berbeda jauh."

Seseorang berikanlah aku pujian. Bukankah aku adalah orang hebat sampai-sampai bisa mengikuti percakapannya?

"Tapi… bukannya mereka cuma mengedit semua adegan hentai yang ada di versi biasa?"

"Jika kau berkata demikian, Itu adalah penghinaan bagi orang-orang yang telah menulis teks dan para penggemar. Jangan pernah mengatakannya! Jika seumpama game versi M18 yang ku mainkan memiliki versi biasa, meski itu untuk mesin yang berbeda, aku akan memainkannya juga. Tapi aku pasti merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda tak mudah dijelaskan, sebab aku bukan professional. Yang pasti, ku pikir ada banyak kelebihan yang hanya bisa mereka suguhkan jika itu M18."

"Begitu."

Aku sama sekali tak paham.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar masalah penambahan _heroine _dan suara-suara karakter."

Kau kira dengan mengatakan itu semua padaku akan membantu?

"Yah… ku sudah mengatakan banyak hal padamu, ringkas kata, versi biasa tidaklah buruk, tapi bagiku lebih baik kau mainkan saja versi biasa ini jika kau bisa. Itu mengapa aku akan memberimu versi biasa sebagai PR."

"…lalu mengapa kau mempersiapkan versi biasa itu baru sekarang?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan! Kau lah yang bilang tak tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya. Bersyukurlah bahwa aku segera mengajarimu caranya."

Aku tak bersyukur sama sekali! Bicaramu pun membuatku semakin pusing.

Sial… ujung-ujungnya juga aku harus melakukan ini…

Ku genggam _mouse_ dan ku hadapi layar monitor yang telah menampilkan game tersebut.

Bersama suara loli yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding, judul 'Mari mencintai adik perempuanmu' pun muncul.

Di bawah judul, terdapat tulisan 'Klik layarnya dengan lembut' berkilauan.

Rin di sebelahku yang tiba-tiba jadi banyak bicara memberiku perintah.

"Ok, mari kita mulai. Sekarang tulis namamu… hey mengapa kau mencoba untuk memulai game dengan nama yang sudah disiapkan? Tulis nama aslimu!"

"Nama… asliku…? Buat apa? Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja kau harus! Bagian penting dari game ini adalah semua adik perempuanmu memanggil nama aslimu! Sekarang cepat!"

"Sial, aku harus melakukannya, huh? Terserah."

Aku menyerah. Game adik perempuan yang paling pertama ku mainkan, menggunakan nama asliku… sebarapa tinggikah tingkatan ini….

Ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan bagian dasar dari game 'Mari mencintai adik perempuanmu (versi _rating_ biasa)'. Namun tentu saja, ku masih belum bisa berkomentar banyak sebab aku barusan memulainya.

Tolong di maklumi bahwa aku hanya bisa memberi penjelasan singkat.

Ahem… pemain game ini, yang mana adalah aku, harus mengklik tulisan yang ada di dalam kotak di bagian bawah layar untuk melanjutkan jalannya permainan. Berdasarkan keterangan Rin…

"Yah… ini hanyalah game AVG tradisional. Kau tak perlu buku panduan." Begitu.

Tapi dari pengelihatanku sekilas melalui buku manual (barusan, sekarang sudah di ambil Rin) layar _in-game_ ini terdapat tiga komponen. Sebuah teks _window, _gambar _background_ dan sosok karakter.

Namun, selama adegan _special event_, sesuatu yang disebut _event CG,_ yang mana memenuhi seluruh tampilan layar, akan muncul menggantikan gambar _background _serta sosok karakter untuk membuat game lebih menarik.

Sebenarnya, sebutan yang lebih sederhana untuk itu adalah, tampilan gambar dari adegan ilustrasi yang berkualitas sangat tinggi.

Ini sistem yang sederhana dan game-nya juga tampak sangat mudah sekali untuk dimainkan.

Hmm. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan semuanya.

Setelah mengetikkan namaku, ku mulai memainkan game. Dengan langit biru sebagai _background, _monolog dari karakter utama dimulai.

"_Namaku Len Kagamine. Rasanya cukup aneh untuk menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri, namun aku adalah murid SMA yang normal."_

…betapa orang yang sangat membosankan! Tiba-tiba menyebut dirimu sendiri normal? Hey… kau membuatku terkekeh.

Aku tidak memberimu nama untuk dijelek-jelekkan. Bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih keren?

Kelihatannya Rin paham perasaan negatifku pada karakter itu dan memberi penjelasan di waktu yang pas.

"Kau lihat dalam game-game seperti itu? karakter utama selalu ditentukan sebagai karakter normal dan biasa agar para pemain bisa ber-empati padanya. Oh ya, di awal dia akan sedikit bodoh sehingga dia masih memiliki ruang untuk memperbaiki diri dalam game."

"Begitu."

…dia tak membicarakanku, tapi kok mengapa hatiku yang merasa sakit? Itu karena dia memakai namaku, dan aku sejak awal menganggapnya diriku sendiri.

Oke, ku tarik kembali komentarku bahwa kau membosankan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, 'Len'.

Tapi entah bagaimana, Rin tiba-tiba menjadi banyak bicara ketika membahas topik semacam ini.

Sementara mendengarkan penjelasan Rin yang begitu senang, aku mengklik dan mengklik dan mengklik lagi… hingga akhirnya monolog 'Len' selesai dan layar menjadi hitam. Efek suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar.

_Len : "Oh, aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Karena kemarin aku belajar hingga larut, yah apa boleh buat."_

Meski bagiku kalimatnya sudah cukup informatif, aku akan mengenyampingkannya.

Ku tak terlalu suka mengeja setiap teks di dalam game, jadi ku potong di sini dan akan ku jelaskan saja.

Game ini bermula dengan karakter utama, 'Len', terbangun di kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan adiknya, Shiori, tidur bersama di tempat tidurnya.

_Len : "Oh, Shi-Shiori…?"_

_Ku terbangun tergesa-gesa dan berkedip berkali-kali._

_Len : "Oh, kau mengejutkanku! Ya ampun Shiori, sejak kapan kau…"_

Huh? Reaksinya sangat payah!

Waspadalah untuk dirimu. Apa kau ngelantur?! Kau bangun di pagi hari dan kau temukan adik perempuanmu tidur bersamamu. Kau harus membentaknya di sana! Omong-omong, Shiori ini gadis loli berambut hitam, _twin-tail,_ dan tampak pemalu.

Itu adalah karakter yang Rin klaim sebagai favoritnya. Di sana rambutnya masih tergerai.

"Hey… bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihatnya tertidur lelap tak berdaya? Apakah itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Err… bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Itu normal?"

Ku beri penilaian rancu untuk Rin yang sekarang memuji salah satu _event CG._ Ya ampun, jujur, kata-katamu mengerikan sekali, kak.

Ku coba mengklik untuk men-_scroll_ bagian teks selanjutnya yang berada di dalam kotak yang muncul di tengah-tengah layar.

"Oh, wow."

"Itu adalah pilihan percabangan rute. Di bagian penting dari skenario, kau harus memilih reaksi dari karakter utama. Tergantung dari pilihanmu, penilaian adik perempuanmu padamu bisa membaik atau memburuk, atau selebihnya, cerita mungkin akan berubah setelahnya."

"Oh? Jadi mana yang harus ku pilih? Ada tiga buah jawaban di sana."

"Huh? kau sendiri lah yang harus menentukan. Ini game kau tahu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pilihan-pilihan dalam game ini sangatlah mudah."

Rin berkata enteng.

Ku pikir juga begitu.

Aku akan memilih tindakan karakter utamanya. Jadi err… coba ku lihat…

_Melihat Shiori yang tidur dengan nyaman aku…_

_Memeluknya erat-erat namun juga lembut_

"Ditolak."

Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?! Seberapa gila dirimu untuk memeluk adik perempuanmu yang masih tertidur?!

_Keluar dari tempat tidur diam-diam sehingga dia tidak terbangun._

"Hmm…"

Ini pilihan yang aman. Tapi kau tahu 'Len'? jika kau tidak bersikap tegas, kau akan dimanfaatkan dan dimintai aneh-aneh oleh adik perempuanmu itu. Hal itu sudah terlanjur terjadi pada kakakku, tapi aku tak kan membiarkanmu membuat kesalahan yang sama. Jadi aku menolak yang ini juga dan mengklik pilihan ketika tanpa ragu lagi.

_Tendang dia keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa perlu bertanya._

_*BRAK!* _(efek khusus diikuti layar bergetar)

_Len : "Jangan seenaknya saja menyelinap ke tempat tidur orang lain! Bangun kau gadis nakal!"_

Bagus! Tindakan yang sangat benar. Begitulah seharusnya seorang kakak. Hey, ini tak sepenuhnya game yang buruk. Dan selanjutnya adalah…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SHIORI _CHAN_?!"

*BUAGH* aku mendapat serangan balik dari ditendang tanpa di beri kesempatan bertanya dan jatuh bersama kursi yang ku duduki.

"Aduh! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan itu?!"

Aku berteriak segera setelah ku kembali berdiri namun Rin membentakku dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Itu yang seharusnya ku tanyakan! Bagaimana kau bisa memilih pilihan pertamamu dengan 'Menendangnya keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa pertanyaan'? Aku tak percaya! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu?!"

"Err yah… awalnya ku berpikir… ku tak seharusnya memanjakannya jadi…"

"Apa barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Aku begitu lemah! … ya ampun, saudara perempuan yang satu ini begitu kuat. Wajar saja. dia itu kakakku, bukan adikku. Aku sama sekali tak mampu memberi serangan balasan.

Begitulah jika kau tumbuh menjadi jahat, maka tidak akan ada obatnya.

Ku pegang pinggangku yang tertendang dan meratapi diriku sendiri.

Ku kembali duduk di kursi, menggenggam _mouse_ dan melanjutkan game. Ku klik untuk men-_scroll_ seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan 'Len' dan musik pengiringnya pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi irama sedih dan memilukan.

_Shiori : "A-Aku minta maaf… Len onii chan… *Hiks* A-Aku… tak bisa tidur sendirian kemarin dan…"_

_Len : "Apa? Apa barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_Shiori : "Uuu… ti-tidak ada! Ahaha! Selamat pagi, kak!"_

_Shiori tengah memegangi punggungnya yang tadi ku tendang dan tetap tersenyum menghormatiku._

"Orang ini kurang ajar, karakter utama ini…"

"Itu akibat dari pilihanmu! Malahan, aku tak pernah tahu ada skenario semacam ini! ku tak pernah membuat pilihan semacam itu jadi aku tak tahu… oh betapa kasihannya dirimu… Shiori _chan…"_

Rin mengasihani _heroine_ yang diperlakukan dengan buruk sejak awal permainan.

Tapi kau tahu, Shiori… kau mengatakan hal yang hampir sama persis sepertiku sekarang…

Namun aku cukup pintar untuk tak menyuarakan kalimat semacam itu tapi tetap menghormatinya dan kembali melanjutkan game.

Suasana langsung menjadi menegangkan di awal game, yaitu pagi hari di kediaman Kagamine. Karakter utama, 'Len', telah menjadi orang yang kejam akibat pilihan bercabang yang di ambilnya. Setelah melempar Shiori keluar dari kamarnya, dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan pergi turun untuk sarapan.

Ada enam adik perempuan yang manis menunggu di sana…

"Hey Rin, gadis-gadis itu terlihat sangat berbeda satu dan lainnya. kau tentu bisa melihat mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu. Setiap _heroine_ digambar oleh orang yang berbeda."

Ku mengatakan hal yang tidak menyinggung, tapi kurasa reaksi yang ku dapat tadi sangat buruk. Oh ya sudah, seharusnya aku menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tak penting.

Ku melanjutkan mengklik.

Acara sarapan dimulai bersama setiap _heroine _yang duduk berjejer.

*Ring*

Tampilan berubah menjadi sudut pandang ala mata burung melihat meja makan. _Icon-icon_ setiap wajah adik perempuan berada mengelilingi meja, berkedip dan tertawa. Di bagian atas layar terpampang, "_Siapa yang ingin kau ajak bicara?"_

"Huh? Tampilannya berubah lagi."

"Itu tampilan pilihan _event. _Jika kau mengklik _icon_ dari salah satu adik perempuan yang ingin kau ajak bicara, percakapan dengannya akan dimulai. Akan ada pilihan juga seperti tadi, dan tergantung dari pilihanmu, kesan dia padamu akan berubah dalam bentuk nilai."

"Hmmm… omong-omong, apa maksudmu dengan 'nilai' kesan barusan?"

"Itu adalah nilai berupa angka sebagai penunjuk seberapa cinta adik perempuan itu pada kakak laki-lakinya. Jika itu tidak memenuhi batas yang ditentukan, beberapa _event_ akan terkunci. Tentu saja, setiap akhir juga tergantung pada hal ini. Jadi sebagai aturan dasar jika kau ingin mengoleksi _event-_nya, kau harus menonton beragam _event_ untuk adik perempuan yang ingin kau selesaikan di game ini sambil menambah nilai kesan mereka. omong-omong, jika kau menambah nilai untuk beberapa adik perempuan dalam waktu bersamaan, _special event_ akan terjadi saat hari valentine dan seterusnya. Kau harus mengingat itu."

Dia begitu antusias ketika menjelaskan semua ini. Mengoceh terus tanpa henti… apakah ini begitu menyenangkan?

"Be-begitu… omong-omong, biarkan aku bertanya, berapa nilai kesan mu padaku?"

"Kau yakin ingin menyanyakan itu?"

"Er… tidak, terima kasih."

Ekspresi itu sudah cukup untukku. Ku juga menebak bahwa banyak _special event_ yang hanya muncul bila nilai kesan berada jauh di bawah batasan tertentu, dan aku sekarang tengah melihatnya. Atau lebih tepat mengalaminya sendiri.

"Inilah alur dasarnya. Kau paham?"

"Tentu saja."

Setelah selesai mengajariku,Rin menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyimpan data dan menutup aplikasi. Lalu dia memandang tepat ke wajahku, seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan apapun… sebab aku baru saja memulai…"

"O-Oh benar. Ya…"

Terus terang, ku tak berpikir game ini untukku. Ini bukan masalah aku tertarik atau tidak. Ini terlalu kejam untuk seseorang yang memainkan game di mana kau mencintai seorang saudara perempuan berwujud virtual, jika kenyataannya kau juga memiliki saudara perempuan asli di kehidupan nyatamu. Meski jika gadis bernama Shiori ini memiliki wajah yang manis dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menggemaskan serta tampak mencintaiku, ku hanya tak bisa berhenti untuk membayangkan bahwa dia memiliki maksud lain.

Apa istilahku… ketidak-percayaan pada saudara perempuan? Yah, bayangkan seumpama Rin sebagai adik perempuan di dalam game di mana dia harus mencintai saudara laki-lakinya. Kau pikir dia bisa menikmatinya dengan tangan terbuka? Tentu tidak. Kurang lebih begitu bagiku.

Tapi, ku bilang akan memainkan ini jadi aku hanya akan menyelesaikan yang satu ini.

Sementara aku mempertimbangkan hal-hal tersebut.

"Jadi mana lagi yang terbaik untuk selanjutnya…"

Rin dengan senangnya membuka sebuah folder dan menggerak-gerakkan penunjuk _mouse_-nya kesana kemari.

Apa dia berniat untuk membuatku memainkan semua game tentang saudara perempuan satu persatu?

"…"

Aku terlalu khawatir untuk bertanya, itu sudah pasti. Ini semua hanya tak bisa diterima. Mengapa aku harus melakukan begitu banyak hal untuknya?

Tetap, aku sepertinya paham alasan kenapa Rin ingin membuatku memainkan game-game tentang saudara perempuan ini.

"Hey… Rin-"

"Apa? Mengapa kau memasang tampang serius begitu?"

"Apa kau punya teman di sekolah… yang bisa kau ajak mengobrol tentang game dan mengajaknya bermain bersama mu?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, pertama-tama Rin menunjukkan ekpresi kosong lalu menunduk menatap lantai.

"…itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oke."

Aku mengingat kejadian di mana Rin tengah berjalan bersama-sama teman sekelasnya. Gadis-gadis itu tak kan mau menonton anime anak-anak atau memainkan game bertema adik perempuan.

Malahan, mereka pasti memiliki ciri khas sebagaimana apa yang selama ini ku pikir kakakku sendiri akan seperti itu. Seumpama aku berada di posisi Rin, ku tak kan berani untuk menunjukkan hobiku pada teman sekelasku dan akan mencari rekan seperjuangan.

"Jadi… lupakan tentang sekolah, apa kau punya teman berhobi sama yang mana kau bisa dengan bebas mengobrol tentang game dan anime?"

Rin juga tidak mengangguk pada pertanyaan kedua.

"… ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Begitu…"

Begitu. Itu kenapa dia menyarankan padaku hobi yang sama. Itu karena dia ingin membicarakannya bersama-sama pada orang lain. Karena, semua ini membuatnya kesepian sebab dia harus menyembunyikan hobinya dari orang lain dan hanya bisa menikmatinya seorang diri.

Kemarin, ketika dia menarikku ke dalam kamarnya, dia berkata itu untuk kelanjutan konseling kehidupannya.

Ku pikir dia cuma beralasan saja namun mungkin memang tidak demikan…

"Apa? Apa kau merendahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu."

Bukan begitu. Aku pikir aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menangani masalah ini untukmu. Kau merasa kesepian, bukan? Tapi kau tak ingin mengakuinya, benar? Tentu saja tidak mau, kau itu bodoh.

Uh, aku sendiri tak bisa mengikuti hobimu untuk selamanya. Jika seseorang bisa di jadikan tumbal selain aku, itu akan menjadi hal yang terbaik. Aku akan merasa sangat bebas.

"Rin…"

Ku sandarkan punggungku dan menatap langit-langit. Jika aku berumur 20 ke atas, ini mungkin menjadi saat di mana aku meniupkan asap dari batang rokokku.

"Mari kita mencari teman."

"H-huh?"

Mata Rin terbuka lebar, dia terkejuut dengan ekspresi 'apa yang dikatakan si idiot ini?'

Itu tak masalah. Ku pandangi kakakku dengan wajah tanpa-semangat ku yang biasa.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa ini akan menjadi konseling tentang hidupmu. Jadi setidaknya dengarkan masukan yang ku akan berikan padamu."

*Senyum* ku membuat senyum jahil dan memutar-mutar kursi yang ku duduki. Merasa seperti seorang konselor, ku tunjuk tempat tidur tanpa banyak pikir.

"Sekarang duduk di sana."

"…"

Rin membisu dengan wajah yang entah, mungkin tampak tak senang, tapi tetap patuh pada perintahku dan menuju ke sana.

Oh yah. Sedikitnya dia tampak mendengarkanku.

"Terakhir kali kau bilang, 'apa yang harus ku lakukan?' yah, saat itu aku tak bisa memberimu saran yang bagus. Jadi sekarang, ku akan memberimu jawaban. Kau harus mencari teman."

"Te… man…?"

"Ya. Mereka yang kemungkinan memiliki hobi hampir sama denganmu, jadi kau bisa mengobrol bebas tentang beragam hal anime, game atau barang-barang ber-_rating_ M18. Tentu mereka tak kan merendahkanmu atau mempermainkanmu sebab mereka sendiri berada di posisi yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi maksudmu… ku harus berteman dengan para otaku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"…"

Rin menggigit bibir, memeluk lutut dan berpikir keras sementara duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian dia bergumam,

"Aku tak menginginkan… satupun teman-teman otaku. Jika aku bergaul dengan mereka, aku akan dianggap sama dengan mereka."

"Itulah pehamaman yang berputar-putar di sini. Kau juga jelas-jelas seorang otaku."

"A-aku bukan…"

"Kau bukan? lalu kau apa? katakan sesuatu jika kau bisa."

Barusan aku cukup merasa sebal pada sikap kakakku jadi aku berkata demikian untuk memojokkannya. Rin menunduk dan terdiam, alisnya gemetaran.

Ku jentikkan lidahku.

"Itu kau yang merendahkan otaku dan membuat penilaian-penilaian sembarangan. Bukankah aku berkata padamu? Aku tak kan merendahkanmu tak peduli hobi apa yang kau miliki. bagaimana denganmu? Haruskah kau merendahkan para otaku yang memiliki hobi sama sepertimu, yang menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka secara terang-terangan?"

"…"

Rin mendongak dan memandang tajam dengan mata penuh kebencian yang menusukku.

Sial… dia sangat mengerikan! Aku hampir menangis dalam hati tapi ku tetap berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi serius di wajahku.

"Itu tak pantas. Itu tak logis. Itu sama saja dengan merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

Oh, aku mengatakan hal yang hebat semacam itu. Rasanya bukan seperti aku untuk bisa melakukan hal semacam ini…

Rin menjentikkan lidah dengan keras. Cukup keras sampai-sampai jentikan lidahku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan. Ku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kau membuatku ketakutan di sekujur tubuhku!

"Aku tak merendahkan mereka! Aku hanya membicarakan tentang pandangan umum!"

"Pandangan umum?"

"Ya, pandangan umum. Ya, aku suka anime dan game hentai, suka sekali. Bahkan aku harus mengakui aku jatuh cinta pada mereka."

Err… kau jatuh cinta pada itu… ku benar-benar tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut gadis SMA. Rin dengan bangganya mengatakan itu cukup keras padaku, yang sekarang mengejang.

"Tentu, ku juga menikmati bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Tapi aku mencintai sisi ini sama banyaknya. Aku tak bisa memilih satu atau lainnya. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku cinta keduanya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu."

Rin mengatakan hal itu dengan gaya 'memang begitulah kenyataannya'.

"Tapi ku pikir aku paham kenyataan bahwa otaku dipandang buruk oleh khalayak umum… kau pikir siapakah orang-orang yang paling membenci otaku?"

Mereka gadis SMA _–_ karena dia juga salah satunya, dia paham betul hal itu.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin ku katakan adalah… mereka berdua… aku!"

Tampaknya dia tergesa-gesa untuk bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

Ini sungguh sulit untuk menebak apa yang ingin dia katakan, namun ku pikir aku bisa memahami bagian terpenting dari apa yang ingin kakak utarakan padaku.

Dia suka anime dan jatuh cinta dengan game hentai. Tapi dia juga mencintai pergaulan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya jadi dia tak bisa memilih satu atau lainnya. Setengah darinya adalah gadis SMA dan setengahnya lagi otaku, kedua sisi membuatnya menjadi satu sosok Rin. Itulah maksud yang ingin ia katakan… mungkin.

"Tapi karena seperti ini… di samping ide bahwa hal ini terungkap pada keluarga, aku tak kan pernah ingin hal ini kembali terungkap pada teman sekelasku. Jika itu terjadi, ku tak bisa lagi pergi ke sekolah."

Pandangan umum. Ku rasa ini kesamaan bagi orang-orang yang tumbuh di tengah masyarakat. Ku perlu mengatakan, hal ini lebih penting lagi bagi pelajar. Kelompok khusus yang terbentuk alami, bernama ruang kelas, memiliki ciri khasnya yaitu untuk menyerang segala macam hal asing… semua murid SMP hingga SMA pasti pernah mengalaminya. Sebab, aku juga salah satunya. Aku sangat paham akan hal tersebut.

Siapapun akan menjadi was-was tentang pandangan umum di sekitar mereka, tentu saja.

Terjerat antara hobimu dan bagaimana pandangan umum di sekitarmu, kau tak kan bisa berkonsultasi pada siapapun dan bergelut seorang diri.

Oke, aku paham masalahmu Rin.

"Jadi, itu artinya… selama teman sekelasmu tak tahu, kau bisa berteman dengan otaku. benar, kan?

"Y-Ya… ku rasa…"

"Maka ini terselesaikan. Kau hanya perlu berteman dengan otaku tanpa satu pun teman sekelasmu yang tahu tentang hal ini."

Cukup sesederhana ini. Justru, apa yang sesungguhnya ingin ku tanyakan kemudian adalah keingingan Rin. Jika dia memiliki niat untuk berteman, segala hal akan berjalan lancar, menurutku

"Bagaimana? Kau punya penyelesaian lain yang lebih baik?"

"Tidak. Sayangnya, pikiranku kosong pada saat ini."

"Kau tak berguna… sungguh…"

Rin berkata dengan pandangan menusuk. Sikap yang bagus, Rin. Yah, seperti yang kau bilang, aku tak berguna. Aku mengakuinya pada diriku sendiri.

"Yah, cukup serahkan itu padaku."

"…Huh? Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

Rin menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, tapi ku beri dia sebuah senyum penuh arti.

Kakak kembarku, apakah kau tahu ini : ada sebuah ungkapan yang disebut 'tumpukan pengetahuan rahasia dari sang kakek…'

x-x-x

"…_jadi bagaimana dengan mengikuti salah satu 'offline meeting' ?"_

Teman bersyal masa kecilku yang menyarankan aku demikian. Setelah kabur dari kamar kakakku, aku rebahkan diri di tempat tidurku, lalu menghubungi Kaito melalui telpon.

Tentu, aku tak bisa mengungkap rahasia kakakku jadi aku mengatakan hal ambigu seperti, _[Bagaimana cara menemukan teman yang mau berbagi hobi yang sama tanpa teman sekelasmu mengetahui hal itu?]_

_[Sebuah 'Offline meeting'?]_

_[Ya, sebuah 'offline meeting'. Yah, kau lihat… itu seperti sebuah tempat di mana teman-teman dari internet bertemu dan bersenang-senang… menurutku?]_

_[…]_

Jadi, ku rasa pengucapannya memang seperti '_Offline meeting'._

Kakek ini membaca kata-kata asing yang dipinjamnya dengan sangat aneh.

_[Aku tidak main-main. Kau tahu cara menggunakan apa yang di sebut internet ini?]_

_[Tentu aku bisa… shhh… Len… kau pikir aku ini bodoh atau semacamnya?]_

_[Yah… ada sebuah penilainan bahwa orang lanjut usia tak terlalu paham dengan mesin…]_

_[Aku 15, seorang pemuda dan anak SMA yang gemilang!]_

Kaito dengan putus asanya menanggapi reaksiku. Kata sifat yang digunakannya sangat lucu.

Aku bisa membayangkannya berkeringat dingin dan wajah seputih kapur di seberang telpon.

_[Sungguh, Len! Jika kau tak berhenti melakukannya, aku akan marah. *rage*]_

Haruskah seseorang secara lisan mengatakan *rage*? Mendengarkan ocehannya setelah mengobrol bagai maju di medan perang dengan Rin sungguh menyegarkan suasana.

_[Yah, aku minta maaf… tapi apa kau punya sebuah PC?]_

_[Oh? A-aku punya… yah… meskipun sebenarnya milik adikku…]_

Bagian terakhir terdengar mengalah. Aku tahu dia tak terlalu baik untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_[Oh jadi kau hanya pernah mendengar dan melihatnya.]_

_[Hmm, ya… tapi ku tetap bisa menggunakan benda bernama 'in-ter-net?' itu dengan normal…]_

_[Yah, benar.]_

Pengucapanmu itu aneh sejak awal. Aku tahu kau itu tua dan bermasalah dengan sebutan baru semacam itu namun tetap… hmm, ku rasa ku tak perlu terlalu mengharapkan banyak tentang itu padanya.

_[Pengalaman lain dalam mengikuti 'offline meeting'? Oh aku tak bermaksud dirimu, tapi adikmu.]_

_[Kelihatannya dia pernah. Dia bilang dia pergi ke 'Offline meeting' untuk sebuah komunitas tentang fashion… err, Len, kau tahu sesuatu tentang 'Social Networking Service'?]_

_[Oh, itu yang akhir-akhir ini mereka sebut SNS. Ku pernah mendengarnya. Keanggotaannya berdasarkan di mana kau membuat halaman profil tentang hobimu dan menulis buku diary untuk mencari teman dan sejenisnya, bukan?]_

_[Ya. Ada yang terkenal seperti MiXi. Yang sekarang digunakan adikku tak memiliki batasan umur sama sekali. Ku rasa itu bisa menjadi salah satu jalan terbaik untuk menemukan teman dengan hobi yang sama di luar sekolah.]_

_[Begitu…] _

Aha! Aku mendengar hal yang bagus. Ku rasa ini patut untuk dicoba sekarang juga.

_[Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk masukannya, Kaito.]_

_[Sama-sama. Haha… jadi , sampai jumpa besok di tempat biasanya!]_

Ku putus teleponku dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Menyelipkan jari di tali gantungan ponsel, ku ayunkan ponselku sejenak sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kantong belakang celanaku. Kemana setelah aku meninggalkan kamarku? Tentu, ku menuju kamar kakakku.

Ku ketuk pintunya tiga kali. Setelah sejenak, pintu pun terbuka dan dia mengintip keluar.

"Masuk."

"Baiklah."

Aku diundang masuk ke dalam kamar kakakku… aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. ini keempat kalinya dalam hidupku untuk datang ke kamarnya. Hidup sungguh tak bisa di tebak, sepertinya sungguh…

"Maaf kalau lama Rin. Ku berpikir tentang cara untukmu agar bisa berteman dengan para otaku."

Secepatnya, aku bawakan topik pembicaraanku, namun untuk alasan yang tak ku ketahui, Rin menjentikkan lidah tak senang dan mencercaku.

"Bohong. Kau baru saja memohon pada Tuan Polos."

"Jangan memanggilnya Tuan Polos! Kata itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk menggambarkannya, tapi tetap aku tak suka mendengar orang lain selain aku yang menghinanya!"

"Mengapa kau begitu marah? Apa kau bodoh?"

Menyadari Rin menatapku dengan olokan, kemarahanku mereda.

"Pokoknya… jangan katakan itu atau aku akan menghajar orang selanjutnya yang mengatakannya, meski itu adalah kau."

"Yah, Yah…"

Tak perlu mengatakan 'Ya' dua kali, gadis nakal. Kami berjuang demi kebaikanmu. Perhatikan sikap sialanmu. Kau sudah tidak senang sekarang? padahal ketika terakhir kali aku meninggalkan kamarmu kau baik-baik saja.

Huh…? Mungkinkah dia…

"Biarkan aku menanyakan ini. Kau benci Kaito?"

"Tidak juga. Malah, aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya."

Tentu saja. Dia teman masa kecilku, bukan teman masa kecilnya. Dia seharusnya pernah menemuinya lebih dari sekali, tapi tak seharusnya ada banyak hubungan antara Rin dan Kaito. Di kesempatan yang langka ketika Kaito melintas di depan rumah kami, mereka mungkin berpapasan. Itu masalahnya. Bahkan terakhir kali ketika Rin berpapasan denganku dan Kaito, Kaito tampak tak mengenali Rin. Jika sebegitu kecil hubungan mereka, tak ada alasan bagi Rin untuk membenci Kaito.

Kaito bukan semacam orang yang harus dibenci, jadi kenapa?

"Aku tak suka bagaimana dia… selalu mengikutimu."

Yah, benar… aku tak paham sama sekali. Dia tak selalu mengikutiku sama sekali. Apa kau gila?

Kilat-kilat melayang di antara kami. jika sampai begini, perang dingin yang lain akan dimulai.

Heh, pada aslinya aku yang lebih tua jadi aku yang seharusnya lebih mengalah. Oh betapa 'adik' yang penuh kasih sayang aku ini.

"Sekarang Rin, tak masalah nasehat siapa ini, benar kan? Jadi cukup dengarkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, apa itu?

"Oke. Omong-omong, kau tahu apa itu SNS?"

Mengulang apa yang barusan Kaito ucapkan padaku, aku menyarankannya untuk mengikuti sebuah '_offline meeting'._ Rin tampak gelisah dan tetap terdiam.

"Kau tak suka ide itu…?"

"Bukan begitu tetapi…"

Dia menundukkan wajah untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali berpikir. Kemudian dia mendongak dan bekata.

"…Oke. Aku akan melakukannya."

Oh? Rupanya, sekali-kali kau bisa juga kembali menjadi penurut.

"Kelihatannya kau bisa mengaksesnya lewat ponselmu juga."

"Yah, aku tahu, hanya jangan dekatkan wajahmu padaku."

Rin mengambil ponselnya entah darimana dan mulai menekan tombolnya dengan kecepatan ekstrim.

…mengagumkan. Itu tak mungkin bagiku. Tidakkah kita melihat perempuan sepertinya yang tengah mengetik SMS dalam kecepatan gila?

Ku sedang membayangkan hal itu ketika tiba-tiba Rin menjentikkan lidahnya.

"Sial, ku butuh sebuah undangan untuk bisa bergabung… betapa rumitnya…"

"Bukankah kau punya teman di sekolah? Kau juga bisa mengirim pesan pada mereka dan meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk mengundangmu dalam SNS."

"Bodoh kau. Kau benar-benar idiot. Ku tak bisa meletakkan sisi gelap dan sisi terangku bersamaan. Kau tahu, semua itu meninggalkan tampilan halaman di _history._"

"Be-Begitu…"

Oh wow, dia punya dua sisi, sisi gelap dan terang. Yah, ku pikir sisi terangnya adalah gadis SMA modern yang bekerja sebagai model remaja majalah fashion, "Rin Kagamine". Sisi gelapnya pasti Rin Kagamine, pecinta adik perempuan, pecinta anime, hingga terjerumus oleh game hentai. Perbedaannya terlampau jauh…

"Uh… jika ini tentang game dan anime, tidakkah mereka memiliki beberapa SNS spesial untuk itu? mengapa tidak kau cari yang tak membutuhkan semacam undangan?"

"Yah, Yah."

Aku di sampingnya dan memberi perintah, Rin mengoperasikan ponselnya tanpa niat. Dia mendaftar untuk sebuah SNS bertema otaku. Sepertinya dia harus membuat profilnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau diminta membuat nama sebutan. Cepat buat salah satu."

"Aku tak bisa membuatnya dengan gampang."

"Kau bisa menggantinya nanti, bukan? Tulis saja sembarangan untuk sekarang. Kau mungkin meniru seperti ketentuan yang digunakan orang pada umumnya. Seperti 'seseorang melakukansesuatu…'."

Ku intip layar ponselnya dan ku suruh dia cepat-cepat. Rin menjauhkan ponselnya dengan sikap 'Oh kau sangat menyebalkan'. Dia sekedar menuliskan sesuatu di sana lalu menunjukkannya padaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Apa ini dengan 'Ririn bocah_yang_duduk_di_sebelahku_ini_menyebalkan (1)' yang tertulis di kotak nama?"

"Nama panggilanku. Tidakkah itu manis?"

Itu sama sekali tak pantas bagimu. Dan apakah aku dipersilahkan untuk marah? Tentu saja, bukan? perlakuan semacam itu membuatku menitikkan air mata.

"H-Hey… kau menulis 15 di keterangan umur, tapi kau menulis 'game hentai (genre adik perempuan)' di keterangan hobi… tidakkah itu buruk?"

"Tapi aku tak bohong. Siapa peduli? Ini sisi gelapku. Jika teman sekelas atau teman sesama model mengundangku, aku takkan menulis seperti ini halaman profilku."

Yah, itu benar. Jika aku melihat teman perempuan sekelasku dan menemukan ketertarikannya pada game hentai, aku akan tertawa berguling-guling di lantai.

Aku yakin takkan bisa berbicara secara biasa keesokan harinya saat di sekolah.

Jadi menggunakan dua sisi secara terpisah seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah cara yang bijak. Itu bagus.

Tapi masih ada sesuatu lainnya yang membuatku cemas…

"Mengapa kau tampak kesulitan?"

"Karena…"

Rin melakukan apa yang ku bilang, tapi tetap dengan wajah yang cemas.

Ku putuskan aku harus mendengar alasannya.

"Yah… kau lihat aku sedikit cemas dengan pergaulannya… kau tahu, sebab orang-orang dengan hobi yang sama adalah… kebanyakan laki-laki… dan mereka cukup tua dibandingkan aku. Aku tak merendahkan mereka atau apapun. Aku juga tak membenci mereka… hanya… yah… kau lihat? Aku masih… sedikit cemas."

"Begitu. Ya… itu benar…"

Aku tak memikirkannya. Malah, itu adalah masalah dasar yang begitu besar!... ini tak sama seperti bergaul dengan teman sekelas atau teman-teman di dalam pekerjaan modeling. Lupakan tentang otaku dan sejenisnya, berteman dengan lelaki yang lebih tua mungkin… masih hal yang menakutkan untuk Rin, meski itu hanya hubungan dalam internet. Jika mereka bertemu di kehidupan nyata untuk '_offline meeting'_, itu menjadi semakin menakutkan. Itu berarti… dia harus menemukan teman seumuran kami dan ber-_gender_ sepertinya…

…itu mustahil kami bisa menemukan begitu banyak gadis SMA dengan hobi sepertinya.

Ku garuk kepalaku dengan kasar. Oh, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang…

"Yah… mari kita cari kelompok wanita saja untuk hal yang sama… meski kemungkinannya sangat tipis."

"Ya, aku akan coba."

Rin mulai menggunakan ponselnya untuk mencari komunitas. Ku lanjut menyelanya dari samping.

"Bagaimana dengan… satu ini?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu satu ini?"

"…ya. Oh wow, mereka benar-benar ada jika kau tahu di mana untuk mencarinya… yah, mengapa kau tak pergi melihat kedalamnya?"

Apa yang kami temukan adalah sebuah komunitas bernama 'Semua berkumpul, gadis-gadis otaku.' Ukurannya terlihat sekitar 20 anggota. Aku tak tahu apakah angka ini termasuk besar atau kecil, tapi ukurannya memang hampir sama dengan beberapa grup hobi di kehidupan nyata. Komunitas tersebut memiliki syarat masuk, yaitu dengan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada admin grub termasuk keterangan umur dan _gender._ Mereka hanya bisa bergabung setelah disetujui. Kebetulan sekali, mereka memiliki sebuah topik tentang 'undangan untuk pesta teh'. Sebab Rin belum termasuk anggota, dia tak bisa melihat detailnya. Namun tetap, itu pasti semacam pesta _'Offline'._

"Hey Rin… tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Meski jika mereka memiliki lelaki yang menyamar menjadi perempuan di dalam grup, mereka tak kan bisa mengikuti '_offline meeting' _karena mereka pasti dihina habis. Ku pikir ini akan memenuhi setiap kondisi yang kami perlukan, tapi kakakku masih memiliki ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Uh huh… ya…"

"Sekarang apa? Masih adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu cemas?"

"Bukan begitu tapi…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak tulis saja sebuah pesan yang berisi bahwa kau ingin bergabung? Itu tombolnya."

"Ya…"

Rin menatap layar pengedit pesan lalu mendongak untuk bertanya padaku,

"…Apa yang harus ku tulis untuk pesannya?"

"Yah hmmm… ku rasa kau harus jujur dengan hal semacam ini. Cukup tulis bahwa kau ingin teman perempuan dengan hobi yang sama."

Rin mengangguk dan mulai mengetik pesan pelan-pelan sebelum mengirimnya.

"Pesan terkirim."

Melihat teks tersebut ditampilkan, ku merasa sebagian besar kewajibanku akhirnya terpenuhi.

Jika Rin bisa menemukan teman-teman perempuan yang memahami hobinya, maka lengkap sudah tugasku.

Ini mungkin menjadi yang terakhir kali aku datang ke kamar ini. Ini semacam kemungkinan yang abnormal bahwa dia memilihku untuk berkonsultasi dengannya sejak awal. Aku tentu serius bahwa aku berkata aku tak bisa terus-menerus mengikuti kegilaan ini lagi.

Ku rasa inilah cara yang pas untuk pergi. Meski, jika sampai kami kembali ke hubungan kami yang saling diam sebelumnya, ku pikir itu memang tak terelakkan. Yah… aku pun sudah mengira ini akan agak terasa sepi. Ya… hanya sedikit.

Dalam beberapa hari yang lalu, kami berbicara seolah menghabiskan satu dekade.

Selama itu, aku menemukan tentang sisi lain kakakku yang tak pernah aku sangka.

Bukan hanya masalah hobi rahasianya yang mengejutkan. Bahkan aku melihat maksud sebenarnya dari kakak perempuanku, yang ku sangka diriku telah menyerah dan berpikir bahwa aku takkan pernah memahaminya sama sekali. Ku kira aku telah bisa menyentuh hatinya, yang tak pernah ku rasa bahwa aku pernah melihatnya, meski itu hanya dengan sebuah ujung jari. Ini benar-benar tak terlalu banyak berarti, namun tetap… seharusnya aku senang. Aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa…

"Oke, seharusnya ini berhasil. Aku hanya perlu menunggu untuk tanggapannya."

"Ku harap ini berjalan baik."

"…ya!"

Rin mengangguk. Tersenyum hangat.

Yah, ku harap kau berteman dengan teman-teman yang sebenarnya, seseorang yang mana kau kan peroleh kesenangan lebih banyak daripada denganku, seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bermain tanpa harus merasa khawatir pada hal-hal tak penting.

Yah, untuk sementara waktu hingga nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk waktu yang diluangkan. n_na.

m(_ _)m


End file.
